Heaven is not Enough
by Amaro
Summary: What if death looked you in the eye and asked you if life was worth living or if you wanted a second chance without a choice? Would you answer? or is not knowing easier on the heart? KaixRei
1. What Perfect Looks Like

Okay this is about the millionth time that I have revised this fucking story because the stupid scene breaks wouldn't work. So now I have finally come up with an idea to make the reader see the differences in the scenes though its a little confusing. Alright so when you see three dots at the end of a line and three dots at the front of the next sentence, that means the scene has changed. sigh. I'm sorry that is so confusing but my cmp is dumb.

I said that I'd one day write another KaixRei fanfiction and well here it is. For this story I have taken a completly new approach. First this is drama opposed to my usual angst and well you'll spot the other things which at first you may kill me for but do have a point.

Also as far as Obsidian Reflection is concerned I delted it because well lts be frank it was no good. Instead I will be rewriting Addictive Manipulation with a complete ending and modifications throughout it to make it better.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Oh yea and beyblade doesn't belong to me... duh.

* * *

Heaven is not Enough

Chapter One  
What Perfect Looks Like

Usually the black made his eyes more vivid, but it was apparent that today this was not the case. Shaking his head he tossed the clothing aside and turned back to the lengthy wardrobe, picking out a deep navy blue suit with a lighter blue collared shirt. He was just adjusting his tie when a voice floated through the air to his closet.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" A slim women with auburn hair asked peaking around the corner and smiling at the sight that she had captured.

"Yes." The man replied giving little thought to her as he searched for his wallet.

"Um…" The women stuttered looking down into her hands. "About last night…" she tugged at the edge of her clothing, which happened to be another one of the man's business shirts.

"What about it?" Finding what he was looking for, he turned abruptly around, crimson eyes searching the female up in down in an intensely stern glare.

"What we did?"

"We did nothing." He responded in a deep tone the expressed he had made the final word.

"Alright sir." She looked a way, as they often did he remarked, and left the room in search of her own clothes. ...

... Kai Hiwatari. He had everything. His spectacular penthouse, an elite high paying job, which he just happened to manage and own, a car for everyday of the week, and more women than he could ever desire.

"Make sure you aren't late this time." He snarled to the valet parker, tossing the boy keys to his silver Porsche.

"Yes sir." The boy bowed slightly and silently went to the car.

"I really shouldn't trust them with my cars." Kai thought suddenly, briefly considering a chauffer before he realized that that might be not be as impressive.

Entering the tall corporate building before him, he made his way down the hall to the elevator.

"Good morning sir." Katherine. She hadn't lasted long. Talked too much.

"Hello. Mr. Hiwatari." Susanna. Thighs too wide. Not even that good in bed.

"Hey there Kai… oops… I mean Mr. Hiwatari." Angela. Too obnoxious. Definitely blonde.

Kai nodded to each lady before making his way to his office on the top floor.

"G-good morning Mr. Hiwatari." His secretary greeted him, the pretty girl with auburn hair from the night before.

"Vanita, I expect coffee at ten, and reschedule my meeting for three." He answered, hardly acknowledging her, before closing the doors to his office.

Rubbing his temples he sat down in front of a large oak desk and turned on the computer. This Vanita girl was wearing him thin, she was shy and left too much of the talking to him which he couldn't be bothered with.

"You have three new messages." The computer tentatively told him bringing up three windows.

Placing his briefcase on the desk and pulling out a gold pen he turned to face the screen observing the first message carefully.

'BBA Reunion. All participants of the world championships are expected to return to challenge their skills and see if they still got it!'

Kai sighed at the cheesy invitation he knew Mr. Dickenson had probably invented himself, before deleting the entry. The second was a notice that the local stock holders banquet was next Saturday and the third…

'Hello Kai.

How have you been? Just hoping you would be coming to the reunion in New York next week. We would all like to see our long lost captain, and maybe you and I could catch up.

Rei.'

Kai placed down the pen and reread that e-mail. Rei? He hadn't talked to him since…

"_Kai, are you sure I can't stay with you?" Golden eyes glazed over in remorse as he watched the Russian contemplate his thoughts._

"_You know what my Grandfather would say about us." Kai answered staring out the window at the large jet Rei would be boarding in a few moments._

"_Then come with me." The golden pools lit up at once at the new idea. "You wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, and we could be together." Rei dropped the hands he had been holding to lean forward and nuzzle himself into Kai's neck. "Please Kai koi, I never want to leave you."_

"_No Rei." Kai replied trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Just give it a few years I promise, his health is not what it used to be and besides when I inherit his business I can sell it and that will give us enough finances to last us."_

"_Oh Kai." Rei winced trying to hold back the tears he promised not to shed. "Please come with me, I don't care about money, I don't care about your Grandfather, I don't care about anything else other than you." He smiled, pulling himself up straight so he could gaze into Kai's garnet orbs, and brush aside the slate bangs from his face. "I love you."_

"_I love you too Rei." Kai wrapped his arms around the lithe boy, pulling the shaking body closer to him. "But my Grandfather will search for me, he won't let me go until the day he dies." The bluenette told the boy in his arms wishing he could go with Rei, yet knowing it would be impossible and a long time before he saw the Chinese blader again. "I'm sorry Rei."_

_Rei nodded into Kai's neck and as hard as Kai knew the younger boy had tried he felt the painful dampness on his neck and knew that he would always regret this afternoon._

Kai continued to rub his temples trying to massage away the memory. That was a long time ago and things had changed, lots of things he noted as he admired Vanita's revealing outfit and tanned body slip into his room with a cup of coffee. ...

... Groaning Kai watched the city lights waiver in the night sky, from his office. He had returned to rubbing his temples in late night stress of his present work documents, and had long since sent Vanita home so the appeal of not only her but a cup coffee were at a loss to him. He sighed trying to focus on the words that floated around the computer screen. Straining his eyes he eventually gave up and turned off the monitor, deciding it would be better to continue when he could actually make sense of the formalities.

Leaning back in his large office chair he opened his desk drawer briefly rummaging through the items for the object of interest. He found it, eventually, among with a few other personal possessions which he preferred to keep at work.

A thin smile crept to his scarlet eyes in memory of the years before. The picture reflected a time of innocence, a time before work and life, and a time before mistakes were impossible to correct. The focus was on Tyson and Max as Tyson had his am slung over the younger boy and his arm high above his head in victory. Next to Tyson, Kenny held his beloved laptop, and in behind them Kai and Rei stood their laced fingers just barely visible behind Tyson and Max, with hidden smiles decorating both boys lips.

Kai shook his head sadly, trying to forget the past. He was amazed he had even been able to love Rei, let alone think about him as often as he used to.

The second object he pulled out felt immediately heavy and warm in his hands and all at once a familiar burning sensation flowed through his body. Gasping at the rush of feeling he quickly placed down the beyblade and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Dranzer." He told the forgotten bitbeast, brief remorse coursing through him for the once famed phoenix.

Startled by his own show of emotion he violently ran his fingers through slate hair shaking away the memories. He didn't care anymore. It happened so long ago and what did it matter. He had life to worry about and his business to tend to. Without a thought he picked up both the picture and the phoenix and dropped them in the trash can, knowing the items would be removed by the janitors for the morning. Satisfied he closed the desk drawer and turned on the computer. Opening his mail box folder he deleted Rei's message and decided that was the end of it.

He hadn't even really loved Rei any way.

He had just felt sorry for the pathetic blader. ...

... The rush of cold air met his senses as he stepped outside the large office building. Snowflakes were just beginning to fall as he looked at his Rolex watch. 11:03. He still had time to get a drink and be home in time to work on some financing calculations, it seemed he would have to cut back the salary of his workers and it would take some progress to balance, (and distress for the employees,) but hell that was life.

He didn't bother to track down the valet driver at this time of night, more because he didn't want to venture down in the underground park, than to be impolite and decided that he would walk home, maybe clear his mind.

Setting out down the streets of Moscow he ignored the snow that was falling in more frequent patterns and pulled his long jacket tighter around him, to keep out the cold wind.

The cold had never bothered him when he was younger yet now it seemed to cut at him without mercy. He blamed this on a child's youth but still a single flame tugged at the back of his mind reminding him of the phoenix's fire.

"God damn it." He whispered into the air, ignoring a dark shadow that flitted in the corner of his vision. Probably just some lazy bum, Kai thought carelessly knowing that a lot of the lazy 'asses' littered the street after dark.

Carrying on he smiled at the sight of a local bar up ahead, a glass of vodka was all that he needed to warm himself up. A nice glass vodka and perhaps a flirtatious female would meet his desires and drive away the wind.

The shadow still lingered in his peripheral vision warning him of danger. Kai shrugged it off and looked down at the Rolex again. 11:23. Maybe he didn't need to do that work tonight he'd work on it tomorrow in the office.

The shadow seemed to leap from the corner of his eye to center stage, a doubtful figure emerging into full view. It was a boy, maybe seventeen. A simpleton Kai regarded, probably not even dangerous.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" Kai was not surprised by the steady toned question, knowing most people knew his name.

"Don't bother me." He told the kid, pushing him aside.

"What's your rush?" The youth asked immediately regaining his stance, one foot ahead of Kai.

"No of your business." Kai replied.

"Come on I just want to talk." Kai had tried to carry on yet the boy still wouldn't let him.

Kai dropped his hands in defeat deciding it was easier just to ask the kid what he wanted.

"Aren't you worried?" The boy asked, jade eyes shifting momentarily from Kai to his hand which fingered his loose fitting waistline.

"Worried about what?" The annoyed slate haired man responded.

"You should never answer a question with a question." The boy told him simply.

"What's your point?" Kai asked ready to leave and end the mind game.

"There you go again. Are you afraid of me?" The green eyed youth asked smiling.

"You answered with a question." Kai pointed out.

"Good. You see it then.?"

"See what?" Crimson orbs lashed out violently, obviously exasperated by the kid's antics.

"Whoops. That was a question. Now wasn't it?" Green eyes danced with excitement as the boy grinned and pulled out a gun, pressing it to Kai's neck. "Face the wall." The boy demanded the playful tone still dripping from his words. He shifted his position so he had the crimson eyed man pressed against the wall, then leaned into the circumstance.

"Look kid." Kai stated confused on the situation. "Put down the gun. I'll give you some money to compensate you and won't tell the police about this if you just go now."

"I don't want money Kai." The boy told him, taking his free hand and wrapping it around Kai's waist so it rested just above Kai's pants. "Listen to me." The youth toyed with Kai's shirt until his palm rested on the bare skin of Kai's stomach, then rubbing his index and middle finger along the man's waist he whispered into his ear, the gun point unrelenting.

"I could defame you right now Kai. I could rape you, shoot you, or steal anything you carry on you right now. I have the choice to give you everything or to take it away. This gun is loaded and I will fire."

"What's stopping you?" Kai interrupted.

"Are you happy Kai Hiwatari?" A smirk played on the youth's lips.

"What does that matter?"

"A rich, famous, powerful man, and he can't even answer a simple question. Are you happy? You have a gun pointed at your head you better listen to the psychotic killer, right?"

"I don't fucking care." Kai answered truly out of desperation through annoyance.

"And if I killed you right now?"

"Whatever."

"Right." The touch lessened and gun was swiftly put away.

"You fucking bastard." Kai instantly retaliated, as soon as the youth backed off.

"At least that wasn't a question." The boy laughed turning and disappearing into the heavily falling snow.

Kai shook off the encounter with indignity, feeling as if something had been cheap to him, as if he hadn't received what he had paid for. Shaking away the feeling he ignored the desire for lust and alcohol and returned home.

His house was warm, and it instantly flushed him and sent him searching for the thermostat. By the time he reached the covers of his bed he felt a full forced fever. And as sleep finally swallowed him in the usual dark abyss, he felt pain surge through his body. ...

... The sunlight streaming through the window was the first thing to wake Kai up. The headache from the night before had left him and so had the intense heat. Stretching, his hand brushed against someone else lying in his bed. Thinking back to the night before he couldn't make sense of the mysterious person.

Moving in closer he sighed as the aroma of the warm body met his senses. A sweet earthy smell that seemed so familiar yet forgotten. Smiling he rubbed the shoulder of the figure hoping to arise them from their slumber. Sweet moans of morning pleasure escaped the person who woke abruptly and turned to face Kai.

The perfect smiling face and delighted golden pools that haunted Kai's memories laughed at meeting Kai's confused and startled expression.

"Good morning Kai."

* * *

Well? Please read and review. I'm sorry I made Kai sleep with women. Forgive me Rei! There are lot of things that are in this story that I vowed I'd never do but am going to so bare with me and I hope you enjoy. 


	2. The Reality that Never was

Lets hope this clarifies some things. I'm sorry that the last chapter was confusing, it made sense to me but that's just me. Yes this isn't like my regular stories but you know what this has been so much fun to write and hope you enjoy, also I should mention that if the plot seems familiar that's because I stole it from a movie. I forgot to mention that, though there will be some major obvious differences. Also there was problems with the page breaks so hopefully I fixed those and all that but I don't know for some reason it won't work no matter what I do.

All rights to most of the characters belong to Beyblade and what not

* * *

Chapter Two  
The Reality that Never Was 

"Rei!" Kai shouted, jumping back so he fell from the bed, not being able to explain his emotion.

"Don't sound so surprised." Rei replied laughing.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Kai asked regaining his footing before hitting the floor.

"Your bed?" Rei responded sitting up and rubbing his eyes, pushing long locks of ebony from his face. "Since when did it become _your _bed?" He continued sounding slightly cross.

Kai just stared as the near naked man shook his head and rose from the bed, walking right past Kai to the bathroom.

"Kai you should really get some clothes on before Sakura wakes up." The golden eyed man laughed, taking one finger and tracing it down Kai's bare torso before shutting the door.

Kai waited until he heard the sound of the shower before falling back on the bed. What the hell was going on here? The last thing Kai remembered was an encounter with some trigger happy teen, then coming home, falling a sleep in _his_ bed and now…

"Kai?" Rei called from the shower. "Will you get Sakura ready?"

And who the hell was Sakura?

Kai shook his head, this was a dream, that's it a dream, he'd wake up and be in his own bed, and laugh about this in the morning.

Waiting to wake up, crimson eyes studied the surroundings closely. The bed where Rei, and apparently he, had slept was ruffled with several layers of thin blankets. Already he missed his soft Egyptian cotton and satin feathered comforter. A chair sat in the furthest corner of the room where he noted Rei's clothing lay carelessly draped. Now Kai knew this was a dream, Rei had always been immaculate about keeping his area clean. A few pairs of boxers littered the floor along with stained cooking books and several pictures. In fact the only thing that seemed to hold any worth was the long silk scarf that hung safely on the back of the bedroom door, by a rickety window. No wonder it was so cold in there.

Standing up he walked over to the piece of fabric and brushed his fingers along it. Sighing he shook his head. This was just a dream. Rolling his eyes he let go of the scarf and studied the picture that unfolded from the window intensely. He looked outside at the dirt lawn, neighborhood trash houses and station wagon parked in he driveway. No, this was a nightmare.

Behind him the shower turned off. Thinking fast the blunette grabbed a pair of rugged jeans and a t-shirt from the floor and fled the room in search of some sort of transport to take him back to reality.

The best he had been able to find was the keys to the station wagon. This lead him from the suburbanite slums and towards the skyline of high towers and sky scrapers, the only world he really knew. ...

... Kai had driven frantically into the city, searching desperately for answers as he passed each street until at last he came to a destination. The car let out a loud sigh as he turned off the ignition and raced up the stairs throwing the keys to the valet parker.

"Pardon me, sir." The young man looked at the tarnished keys in his hand calling after Kai. "But you can't go in there."

Kai stopped dead, removing his hand from the door he had been about to open. "What do you mean?" He snarled.

"I mean you aren't allowed in there." The man replied trying to sound as polite as possible.

"I own this place." Kai responded before moving aside as employees shoved past him. "I'm Kai Hiwatari."

"I'm sure you are sir." The valet parker replied slightly exasperated.

"No I mean, _the _Kai Hiwatari." Though the blunette was beginning to feel at a loss for words.

"Well, _the _Kai Hiwatari, you can-"

"Vanita!" Kai shouted recognizing someone he knew in the crowd. "Vanita, can you please tell this man I own the business before someone gets fired."

"Are you talking to me? This is Shai Incorporation, I don't know what you ar talking about sir." Vanita replied scrunching her nose with disgust.

"You know who I am. I'm Kai Hiwatari." Kai cried out desperately.

"Kai? Oh I know you, aren't you that washed up beyblader my little brother used to talk about?" She responded before she shrugged and walked off. "And you might want to try some cologne," she added over her shoulder.

"Here you are sir," the valet man handed Kai back his keys and continued his life without alter. He carried on accepting the keys of rich business men that couldn't bother two words towards him.

Kai looked dejectedly up at the building, shook his and rubbed his temples.

"What the fuck is going on?" He mumbled before heading off down the street, rejecting the poor station wagon. ...

... "What the hell." He relayed to himself. "I went to sleep last night. I woke up this morning next to Rei. Who's a guy." Kai was trying to sor things out, ignoring the strange looks he got by passing people." Rei. Who I haven't seen him in ten years and all of a sudden he acts as if we are lovers. That was a long time ago. My company isn't mine. Where's my Porsche? I left the car. Fuck the car. Fuck this. Why Rei? I don't get it. I haven't seen him in ten years yet he acts as if-"

"As if you had never left him all that time ago." The "trigger happy" teen asked, pulling up in a silver Porsche next to Kai and rolling down the window."

"What the fuck, that's my car."

"Well its nice to see that you haven't stopped caring about material possessions," The teen replied a grin shying at the corner of his lips.

"Look kid, you have a name?" Kai growled pressing his hands on to the window edge and looking eye to eye at the driver.

"Why so you can write me up and call the police?" Jade eyes laughed mockingly.

"Look you sadistic fuckcase," he yelled grabbing the collar of the boys jacket. "Either you get out of my car right now or-"

"Or you'll call the authorities?" The "kid" laughed apparently not afraid of Kai's threats.

"Or I'll fucking-"

"Rip your balls off." Those evil grinning orbs of jade continued their amused laughter.

"Fuck!" Kai dropped his hands in defeat and stared at the ground resisting all urge to rub his temples.

"Left you speechless Kai?"

"How do you know my name?"

"The name is Jin. Jin Shai." The now named teenager told the disgruntled blunette. "And I only know you because you don't know yourself."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? I wish you'd caught the mumbo jumbo shit and get to your point!" Crimson eyes fired up as Kai stormed paces next to the car that had formerly belong to him.

"Kai," Jin told him bluntly, "you swear a lot."

"Only when little bastards like you make my life hell." Kai snarled, bring his gaze to meet the boy's when he remembered. "Jin Shai!"

"Yea."

"Shai Incorporations."

"Yea."

"That's my company."

"Not anymore, and neither is your life."

"How?"

"You regretted that I didn't kill you, didn't you? You felt cheated, you felt as if you had missed out on something. Did you want me to rape you? Defame you? Take away your life, right? You wanted me to do this."

"How do you get that?"

"Its in your eyes." Jin replied. His own eyes had lost their amusement and now appeared cloaked in a veil of serious sincerity. " I know this and that is how." Jin looked away before he returned his gaze to Kai. "And now I have done you a favor, be grateful, not everyday does someone come along and offer to right all your wrongs."

"That's what you call it." Kai sighed and leaned against the car so he was facing away. "So can I have my life back?" Laughter responded in his ears as he felt his "wall" move away from the curb.

"Remember though Kai, this is a glimpse, just an idea of what would have been." The jaded eyed man laughed and considered something briefl before shaking his head. "Good bye Kai, enjoy this life for it may be the last I'm willing to offer." Jin waved and rolled up the window leaving Kai alone on the curb to choose his fate. ...

... "Where the fuck am I suppose to live?" Kai had been searching for two hours for the house that Rei lived at. After his second run in with the jaded eye youth, now known as the devil, as far as Kai was concerned, he had retrieved his "car," if that is honestly what it could be referred to as, and stopped by his apartment, only to be thrown out by security.

Now came the searching from one house to the next which all appeared the same except for the levels of graffiti that marked one place from the other. How was he suppose to find a house he had hardly even seen before? Finally utterly exhausted he stopped the car and fell against the steering wheel. It wasn't until the rapping at his window came did he look up.

"Kai!" A voice shouted happily. "Gods, Rei will be so happy. You had him worried sick Kai."

"Tyson?" Kai asked wearily, hardly recognizing the navy haired man.

"Come on Kai you should be going home." Tyson laughed.

"Where did you come from?"

"Are you feeling alright Kai? My house is right there." Tyson pointed behind him to a trashy brown house.

"Oh right." Kai replied not really caring.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Why don't you come in for a drink?" Tyson asked rubbing his arms from the cold.

"Yea." Kai smiled the idea of a glass of vodka seemed very appealing, or maybe he was more in the mood for a martini. A shot of tequila? Kai parked the car and followed the man into his "house."

"I found Kai!" Tyson shouted leading Kai into the kitchen. Kenny, Max and Bryan sat in the den absently watching the static channels on a small T.V.

Opening the fridge Tyson tossed Kai a beer which the blunette just barely caught before pulling out two others handing one to Bryan and opening one for himself.

Kai looked at the mahogany bottle with disappointment. Beer, the alcohol of failures, he sighed to himself before making the best of a bad situation and draining half the bottle in one swig, not even bothering to wonder how Bryan had become roommates with Tyson, Max, and Kenny.

"Where have you been all day?" Bryan asked not looking up from the show he had all of a sudden gained intense interest in.

"Catching up on the past." Kai replied falling into a patched arm chair. "Where did you get this furniture Tyson," Kai asked absently forgetting for a moment the circumstances. "The junk yard?"

Tyson looked at him curiously before laughing. "You Kai. Remember Rei saved up all his tip money for a year to buy you guys the stuff you have."

"Tip money?" Kai asked, briefly figuring that Rei had obviously succeeded in becoming a chef.

"Yea, serving doesn't get much money." Max replied to the comment.

"Stupid rich bastards too. With all their money you think they could tip better." Tyson was obviously angry with the topic, so Max led him off it.

"I'm going to call Rei and tell him everything is Okay." The blonde boy told his friends before searching for the phone.

"It's alright I'm going home anyway." Kai decided still wrapped around the thought that Rei was a server and not a chef. That had always been his dream. What had happened?

"Okay." Tyson shrugged, "but don't forget about Saturday."

"The reunion?" Kai asked suddenly overcome by everything that day.

"What reunion?" Tyson laughed. "Everyone is coming by for the party remember, don't tell me you forgot. Oh I so know someone who won't get laid for a while." Everyone laughed, to which Kai quickly turned away not wanting anyone to see his crimson cheeks. Leaving the empty bottle in the sink he stormed from the house.

What had happened? Everyone had had a future and now…

"Kai!" Crimson eyes turned to hear his name called, as the familiar amber eyed man rushed towards him. "Kai where have you been?" Rei called to him before Kai felt the pressure of a shaking man in his arms. "I've been so worried about you." Kai felt dampness on his neck as Rei nuzzled the Russian lovingly, thought it wasn't until Kai felt a tug on his jacket did he realize that Rei had brought someone with him.

"Daddy, where have you been?"

* * *

Yes I know Kai and Rei should never have children and I once swore I'd never write about it but at least let me point out that she is adopted. And there is a point to Bryan being in the story so don't think just randomly stuck him in. Anyway please read and review and feel free to comment. 


	3. A Step Further Away

Hey this took me a while but here it is, keep in mind that the beginning is a little slow but its just because I'm setting up for the plot and I need resons for why certain Russians are acting like assholes and certain neko jins are insecure. I really hope you all like this and I'm not wasting your time, it just such a different story for me that I don't really know if its any good.

Oh and yes this story is based off he Family man, I was watching a preview for it (though I have seen it before) and the idea kinda jumped in my mind and refused to go away so here is is. Yea so... please read and review. And once again sorry about the scene breaks. I thought I'd also mention because I have never before, italics either symbolize a dream, flash back or an emphasized point.

Beyblade doesn't belong to me for if it did the yaoi factor would be directly linked to the TV show and there would be no reson for us all to waste our lives away writing fanfiction...lol just kidding I'm not actually wasting my life.

* * *

Chapter Three  
A Step Further Away 

Kai clenched the sheets at the edge of the bed. Mahogany orbs fastened closed from the world as the man behind the actions desperately tried to clear his head. This however posed to be a difficult task because, even though Kai had placed as much space between himself and his supposed partner, Rei had leaned into the phoenix's warmth to the point where Kai now felt his soft warm breath raise the hairs on the back of his neck.

At least it was a good change to the neko jin's previous hostility. After returning to their dump of a house, Rei went from yelling at the crimson eyed enigma to ignoring him all together. Attempting to lace the man with guilt by telling Sakura (things were beginning to come clear for Kai about the girl now) that he wouldn't be able to make lasagna for dinner because Daddy (Kai cringed from embarrassment, indignity and the lack of responsibility at the title) had been late coming home and now Rei wouldn't have time.

Kai found this a hollow threat though, for after Rei had put the child to bed and sought out the warmth for himself as well, Kai had begun a raid of the house. While looking for a taste of alcohol to perhaps soothe his nerves, he'd found that no such ingredients for Rei's infamous lasagna existed in this tattered house, in fact it was a surprise that Rei had pulled off spaghetti. In fact Kai had found little of anything.

The slated haired man shook his head, attempting to further himself from the man lying next to him, trying, without much luck to ignore the fact that Rei slept in his boxers, and his sweet smell had tangled itself amongst the covers.

"It was a long time ago." He told the dead air, not expecting a response and not getting any at that, instead slumping further over the edge he drifted into a weary sleep. ...

... "Daddy! Wake up Daddy!" A shrill giggle brought Kai to his senses. The weak sunlight streamed into the dirty windows announcing to Kai, aside from the little girl, that it was time to wake up. "Come on! Otousan told me to tell you that today was your day to get me ready because I'm going to kindergarten and I have a concert at the end of the week," here she managed to gain a breath of air before her climax, "will you come?" She asked, sincerity shining on your youthful face. "Please Daddy."

"I'm not your god damn father." Kai snapped at her before he knew what he was thinking, and rolled out of bed disregarding his "daughter" and seeking out her obvious rightful guardian.

"Rei!" Kai called once he was down the stairs, rubbing the small of his back that had stiffened due to the hard bed.

"Good morning Kai Koi." Rei smiled placing a cup of coffee in front of the Russian.

"At least something around here is good." Kai mumbled under his breath ignoring the problem of the little girl momentarily and sipping the tarish liquid. "Fuck!" Kai yelped spitting the coffee back into the mug.

"Kai!" Amber eyes flashed violently at the Russian when the little girl came down stairs with a forlorn expression quivering her features. "Watch your language please."

"What do you call this shit?" Kai asked ignoring both man and girl as he continued the rant about his coffee.

Rei looked down in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Kai, but I wasn't able to pick up coffee beans yesterday, so I had to reuse the grains. " Rei finished turning to Sakura to shuffle her out of the room.

Kai placed down the cup and watch the pair leave. A pang of ashamed guilt played in the pit of his stomach as he watched them walk away with their heads bowed and awkward movements.

What the hell had happened? Kai wondered in relation to Rei's life.

He was so strong? And now Rei was so timid around Kai, and quiet. The Rei he had once known would never put up with Kai's anger and would have fought back.

What is all this? Kai had money, how come he had never helped provide?

We separated ten years ago. Kai added to his list of doubts.

Shaking it off he decided it to be best to move on and swallow his now defined tar. ...

... "Kai I know its entirely outside you sense of good parenting," Rei called in a bitter voice from the living room where he was preparing Sakura for school, "but do you think just maybe you could drive _my_ daughter to school?"

Crimson darted angrily to the neko jin who was bent over on his knees tying the girl's shoes.

"Why can't you?" Kai asked leaning against the wall, already planning out ways to rid himself of this life style.

"Kai." The golden eyed man sighed out of exasperation. "I want to talk to you tonight about this but for right now, Tala's coming to pick me up soon and I'd kind of like to be ready. Besides her school in on your way to work." Rei rolled his eyes placing a kiss on the sullen girl's forehead. "Your father," Rei spat out viciously, "will just be a second well he gets ready." Rei promised then stood abruptly and said good bye. Heading in the direction of the car who had just honked for him outside.

"Be good Kai." Rei snarled over his shoulder and left.

"Work. God damn it, where am I suppose to work." Kai groaned turning to go up the stairs in search of something a little more than sweat pants.

"Your work clothes are in the laundry room Daddy." Sakura piped up timidly.

"I'm not your-" Oh never mind. "Where's the laundry room?

"Through the kitchen to your left." The girl replied her deep violet eyes shining with only a child's understanding.

"Thanks." The blue haired man replied and went to seek out his clothes.

A faded button down collared shirt that was yellowing with age, navy blue slacks that appeared to have been sewn at the knee and a tie with a red feather, which seemed to be the only thing worth value, met his view for the options of wardrobe. With few more excuses he dressed in the clothing.

Sakura smiled at him when he came out, looking perfectly innocent before interrupting the man's silence. "Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

Kai blinked twice at her before smirking. "Smart kid," he paused brushing the hair out of his eyes, grabbing shoes, a jacket and the keys to the beater. "I'm Kai Hiwatari. I own a big business down town that used to deal with beyblading but is now investing in insurance purposes. I live in an elite penthouse with a different car for every mood. I make a seven digit salary yearly, and have women at my beckon call." Kai finished slowly, thinking over the list to himself for the first time in his life with a doubtful regard.

The little girl began giggling. "Really. Your definitely not my Daddy then, because otousan says that is another woman even glances at you he'll make sure she never sees again of course he mumbles that under his breath so he doesn't think I hear."

"He said that?" Kai asked, opening the front door.

"Yup." Sakura replied grabbing her lunch kit and a blue beyblade from the counter before scurrying out the door. She jumped in the car and watched for Kai to do the same before throwing him a down cast look. "Does this mean you don't love otousan at all then? Because he'd be real sad," she leaned forward and whispered as Kai placed the keys in the ignition. "and he doesn't know your not his Kai Daddy." she finished quietly as if it was some big secret.

"Well…" Kai slowly answered feeling the question hang in the air.

"_Oh Kai." Rei winced trying to hold back the tears he promised not to shed. "Please come with me, I don't care about money, I don't care about your Grandfather, I don't care about anything else other than you." He smiled, pulling himself up straight so he could gaze into Kai's garnet orbs, and brush aside the slate bangs from his face. "I love you."_

Cringing at the memory Kai made up his mind.

"I'm sorry." He told her backing out of the driveway avoiding her eyes. "I'm sure your rightful guardian is a great guy but I'm not like him."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Don't you find it weird?" The bluenette asked following the directions the girl pointed out to him for her school.

"What weird?"

"Having two Dads." Kai said refusing to use the actual words.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura yelped gleefully, accidentally forgetting to point out a road to Kai which had him have to turn around. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world. All my friends feel sorry for me, but if you watch their moms fuss around them and make them wear dresses and clean their fingernails, I don't have to do that I just have to keep tidy and look cute." Sakura grinned.

"Oh." Mahogany eyes slid away from reality allowing his head to wander briefly. It wasn't until he remembered the sapphire beyblade Sakura had grabbed and was now fiddling with did he allow his interest to return to the girl.

"What's that?" He asked already guessing the answer.

"Dranzer!" Sakura answered proudly. "Come on Daddy you should know that- oh whoops sorry, you wouldn't know about her would you."

"Well… actually." Kai said considering the fiery object then shook it off. "No."

"Well she's my Dranzer that my Daddy gave me to protect me and keep me warm." Sakura smiled fondly at the little toy in her hands which seemed to admit a crimson ember acknowledging Sakura's praises.

"We're here!" Sakura announced abruptly pointing at her school. "Bye Daddy- whoops I mean who ever you are." She laughed bouncing out of the car then hesitated and turned to smile at the crimson eyed man. "Here take this. Maybe Dranzer can help you find your way home, and bring _my _Daddy back." Her violet eyes shined with her delighted smile as she placed the phoenix on the passenger seat and shut the door.

Kai looked at the beyblade and then the retreating girl. "Wait!" He cried after her.

"Yea?" She called back toying with her pig tails.

"Where do I work?" Kai asked feeling ashamed about asking for help from a six year old.

"In the tallest tower in the city!" She answered then waved good bye and sprang off in search of her friends.

"Fuck! You have got to be kidding me!" Kai told himself slamming his forehead against the steering wheel. ...

... Anything would have been better than this, as the valet driver laughed at him and told him that the underground parking lot was a block down the road. The 'tallest tower in the city,' had just happened to be his former business and unlike the oak desk he had once possessed-

"Hiwatari? Cubicle nine. Floor twenty three." The administrator to the building told the depressed bluenette, with a hidden smirk that was unknown to Kai.

The cubicles were tightly packed together with flimsy hardwood desks tarnished with some inexpensive substance that gave it a cheap look, bad smell and slivers if your ran your fingers along the edges.

"Damn. Damn. Damn." Kai was speechless. Life was hopeless, he was beginning to wish that the little sadistic fuck from his nightmares had killed him right there.

"Come on Kai. Hell will come soon enough so don't look like your ready to kill something. Mainly yourself." A low voice laughed deeply leaning into the gray cubicle.

"Bryan?" Kai questioned Bryan's appearance in the work place.

"Who were you expecting." The lavender haired man asked crossing his arms and burrowing his glance into the mahogany eyes of his coworker.

"Since when did you work here?"

"Kai?" Bryan questioned eyebrows lowering in confusion, "are you feeling alright. I've been a computer technician here for over five years now, in fact if I remember it was I who got you this job after the incident. And your damn lucky to have it so I'd suggest you get to work." Bryan told the bluenette before leaving.

"What incident?" Kai asked feeling it was far too often that he was talking to thin air these days.

Looking around him his eyes fell on a picture of the neko jin resting on the grass with Sakura reading a book to him. A photograph of the smiling little girl holding up her first report card. A group picture of Tyson and Max holding down Kenny with a watchful Tala and Bryan observing the situation with mild interest, and Rei attempting to save the suffering boy.

Opening the brief case, that he had found in the station wagon, he abruptly closed it with a blush before reopening it to discover a picture of a near nude Rei posing in an extremely seductive mood. In silver writing scrawled in the corner was an "I love you," obviously meant for Kai's eyes only.

Shaking his head he pulled out the stack of papers in the case and placed them on the desk before shutting the case again and tossing it to the corner.

"God, whoever's life this was, was real messed up." He told the desk before stretching, turning on the out dated computer on the desk and taking a look at the paper work. "This is pathetic." ...

... Kai had been going over paperwork for some time figuring out his job and learning a little about what he was supposed to do. Most of it required him to do insurance claims, pretty self explanatory. Read the situation, write a summary and identify what category it landed other. Boring, tedious but easy going until.

The phone had not rang all morning, but now the annoying sound rang Kai from his thoughts. He had never had to really had to pick up the phone himself before, and if he did it was usually already filtered by his secretary so this took him by surprise.

"Um…" He asked hesitantly to the caller. "Hello? Hiwatari Enterprises." He told the client not thinking what else to say.

"Very cute Kai Koi, but those were the old days and I thought we agreed we were going to put the past behind us." Rei's soft voice sung with laughter.

"Huh?" Kai questioned. "The old days?"

"Whether or not you'd like to accept it or not," Rei told the bluenette, his tone changing to a more serious tense, "its Shai Incorporation now."

"Right." Kai sighed remembering his old life, but still the 'old days' comment bewildered him.

"Anyway, just called to say hi and I love you. Tala gave me a break." Rei's soft laughter rang again over the phone. "He works me to the bone you know."

"Doing what?" Kai snapped all of a sudden slightly possessive over the neko jin and the 'work' he was doing for the red head.

"I help organize his paperwork for his law firm when he gets backed up, Kai." Kai could imagine the slanted amber eyes that would express the man on the other line's face to match his tone. "What's gotten into you Kai? I told you that a few days ago."

"Nothing. Sorry." The slight unexplained jealousy passed almost as quickly as it came.

"Anyway, I won't be home in time to make dinner so I thought maybe you and Sakura could go out for something to eat as a treat." Rei's voice had regained its earlier tone

"Alright." Kai replied dryly, trying to remember how to get to Sakura's school.

"Bye Kai Koi. Love you." Rei laughed on the other side. "See you tonight.'

"Yea Bye." Kai paused waiting for Rei to hang up which he didn't. "Love you too." He continued, his words hollow and awkward.

Click.

Click. Sigh.

"Hmmm…" Kai breathed continuing his work. ...

... "And then Nate and I played tag but he got in trouble when he knocked me down and I tried to tell the lunch time monitor that I was alright but she didn't believe me so Nate had to spend the rest of lunch on the bench so it was no fun." Sakura babbled on about her school day slowly chewing on her remaining french fries as Kai opened the door to the house only to be confronted by the sound of Tala and Rei's hushed voices from the next room.

"Shhh." The blunette told the little girl. Sakura nodded and quietly went to taking off her shoes.

"I just don't get it." Rei calmly told the red headed Russian who sat on the edge of the couch with his back faced towards Kai. "Apparently he told Sakura he was not her father." The neko jin sighed. "I mean I know she's adopted but still. On top of that he disappeared yesterday morning and was gone all day before Tyson found him, I don't get it."

"He's probably just going through a mental stage." Tala told the amber eyed man taking a sip of coffee from the table.

"But he acts like he doesn't love me anymore. I mean we go to sleep and he's fine, then the next morning I wake up and he can hardly stand to look at my face." Rei continued with a sort of choked sob. "He's not pleased with anything, and I think he's feeling the weight of his past."

"That's obvious," Tala responded nodding. "He might have a sense of failure."

"I don't want him to think our life is a failure. Me. Sakura. Him. Our Love." Rei sighed. "Sometimes I wish I had never come back, maybe he'd be better off." Rei allowed his head to fall to his hands. "Then maybe he wouldn't have lost his business."

Kai stopped dead. Rei had come back. Kai had lost his business. Was he really a failure. Leaning against the wall around the corner he clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly ignoring the concerned looks from the violet eyed girl.

"Otousan! We're home!" She announced running into the living room.

"I should be going." Tala told the ebony haired man taking to he's feet and brushing by Kai with a glare. "You have it good Kai. Don't risk that." He snarled into the younger Russians ear out of everyone elses earshot before leaving. "Good bye Rei. Bye Sakura." He waved in a happier tone.

"Bye Uncle Tala."

Kai looked at the Rei who was regaining his stance to hug Sakura and then at the retreating red head. Was this really what good was?

* * *

Well there's another chapter please comment where needed. 

Rei: sniff sniff

Kai: Oh Neko Koi I really do love you. holds


	4. The Breaking Point

This took me a long time to write because I wasn't sure how to approach this chapter, though I eventually decided to take it head on with bluntness, In other words this chapter will answer some questions but probabaly leave you with more than you started with, though this chapter was kind of a dissapointment for me. And no, Kai won't be an ass for ever.

I don't own Beyblade. I do own Jin though. hotness.

Once again I will apologize again for the spacing but those line breaks bother me too much to us so three dots to end a scene and three dots to begin it as well. Also this is an updated version of this chapter, just a few minor changes to make more sense later on.

* * *

Chapter Four  
The Breaking Point 

Kai fished about his lumpy brown stew that Rei placed before him. Looking up he tried to capture the neko jin's amber gaze with his own, however the Chinese man refused to meet contact and instead returned to the kitchen. Sakura glanced quickly at Kai, caught his stubborn gaze for a moment, and then took a sudden interest in the dollar-store-ring on her hand.

Rei returned with same sullen expression imprinting his features, placing a smaller serving of dinner in front of Sakura and then himself. Sakura smiled a grateful thanks and began to eat.

Kai returned his gaze to the soup then to Rei and then to Rei's meal. Kai noticed the difference in serving sizes and for a moment felt grateful to the hard neko jin before scooping a spoonful of the unidentified meal on to the utensil, so he supposed he could show some gratitude. He swallowed the chunky liquid down, at first cringing at the thought, then running his tongue along his lips he realized that it tasted quite good, in a comforting homey way. Rei had always been a good cook.

Silence embraced the small eating room like a plague. Sakura sat swinging her legs beneath the table either pretending to be oblivious to the tension or just plain bored. Rei ate slow small mouthfuls of the meal searching the murky depths for the answers to unexplainable questions. And Kai watched the other two occupants warily, periodically taking bites, frustrated by the way Rei was acting.

When the bluenette was finished he stood abruptly startling Sakura and causing Rei to shy away. He vaguely thought to ignore the reactions and walk away but then turned to burrow his crimson gaze into Rei's golden pools, dying to tell Rei what he thought of him.

"What the hell?" He asked referring to the way Rei had shied away, then looking at Sakura he asked her to leave the room. She looked from Kai to Rei then nodded as if slightly frightened and left.

"Don't send her away like that." Rei retaliated in a soft voice.

"We need to talk." Crimson flashed, ignoring Rei's plead. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Rei asked his gaze melting with confusion. "What has happened to me?" He asked again raising his voice slightly. "What has happened to you Kai?"

"What happened to the strong Rei I used to know? The strong Rei who wouldn't take this shit from me. Who used to stand his ground and retaliate if I pissed him off." Kai asked surprised by his own anger. He glowered down at the still sitting neko jin. "I can't believe you, is this what you have been reduced to?"

"Kai- I-" Rei tried to look away with these words but his jaw was gently grabbed by the accusing Russian who dragged Rei's gaze up to his own.

"Listen to me." Kai snarled. "Grow a back bone Rei. You are better than this and you know it." Then all at once he let go of Rei and stepped away as if nothing had happened, turning around he grabbed the keys from the dresser next to the front door and grabbed his jacket.

"I need some air." He told whoever was listening over his shoulder and slammed the door behind him.

He pulled out of the driveway and let the tires screech as he rounded the corner. Staring back at the little house that Rei and he shared, he glared and continued driving.

"I need a drink." Kai said in a matter of fact tone. "I nice drink of something strong." He smiled setting out in search of a bar. ...

... Pulling into what he figured was a bar, if that's what you call a shabby one floored building with the word lchol, written above, the a and the o obviously burnt out. Shaking his head he parked the car. It was beginning to snow big wet flakes of slush, so Kai hurried in and found him self amidst, loud music playing for no one on the dance floor, and bartenders serving only a few men who looked like they seen better days. One particular man, the one who was demanding another beer right away, caught Kai's attention with his lavender hair. Nodding his head he went to sit beside him he smiling slightly.

"Your only retreat too?" Kai asked sliding on to a bar stool.

"Nah, just the only place where I don't have Tyson nagging me to change the channel." Bryan responded taking a sip of the frothy drink he had finally obtained. "Service may suck here, but it's the best we got." He told the bluenette holding up the drink.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks," Kai had eventually decided against the previous ideas of straight up vodka and now chose the more classy drink.

"Scotch on the rocks?" Bryan raised an eyebrow, "since when do you drink scotch? He'll have a beer." Bryan told the bartender.

"Well I haven't exactly felt like myself." Kai said sinking his head into his arms.

"Yea Tala told me about you and Rei."

"How is Tala?" Kai asked figuring the two of them were together as they had always planned to be in their younger years.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Bryan asked quizzically.

"Don't you live with him?" Kai asked hoping maybe he could get some information out of the taller Russian.

"He wishes." Bryan laughed. "No, we broke up years ago when he got all snotty with his profession."

"What does he do?" The bluenette asked accepting the drink the bar tender gave him. Interested in the differences between this life and the one he had previously lived.

"He's a lawyer. Christ Kai. You know this stuff." Bryan laughed again, this time Kai could smell the alcohol already on the Russian like a stagnant cloud. Bryan had been here for some time. This, Kai could use to his advantage.

"I know. Its just," Kai told the man playing into the act, "Everything is so fucked up." The man's eyes sliding shut as he muffled his words into the sleeves of his jacket.

"Understandable, I mean the past was pretty fucked up, we were all wondering when it would catch up with you." Bryan nodded to Kai, draining half the mug of beer in one swig.

Kai took the statement to thought, wondering why the past was so "fucked up" before deciding it best to change the subject first. "Hmmm… so Rei's a waiter?" He needed to know the facts before he got to in depth, besides this wasn't actually his life, why did he care?

"Yup and damn good at that, those fucking bastards he serves don't really how good they got it." The lavender haired man laughed smirking at Kai with longing eyes for the neko jin.

"I thought Rei completed chef school." The crimson eyed man rhetorically stated taking his first sip of the thick alcohol which was surprisingly good.

"Your fucked the finances." Bryan stated coolly not really caring about his bluntness. "He couldn't afford to finish."

"What do you mean?" Kai finally bit the bait. Obviously there was something wrong about the past and it was his fault.

"You were suppose to sell your business but your Grandfather snagged it right out from underneath you when he found out what you were doing." Bryan paused contemplating the fact. "He didn't like the fact that his grandson was a gay, and even worse was that you were going to give up something about the Hiwatari pride for Rei." The older Russian told Kai not really focused on what he was saying.

"So I did own it at once?" Kai asked trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Course you owned the whole fuckin complex but you wanted to sell it." At this Bryan took his index finger and pushed it towards the bluenette causing him to lean back. "If you had just kept it, you wouldn't be so fucking poor now." Bryan laughed, calling for another drink in his alcoholic state.

Kai looked away taking another sip of the drink, then allowing Bryan words to soak in he turned back to the beer and finished it off in one gulp, asking for another.

"Impressive Hiwatari, though Rei would kill you if he knew you were drinking again."

"So then what happened?" Kai asked eagerly awaiting his second beer to drown away the confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked. "Then you ended up on the streets."

"Before that, how did Voltaire take the business back from me?" Kai asked needing to know now what had happened.

"Well there was that big conference where you inherited the business because he was retiring," Bryan paused as if recalling the events of the forgotten past. "Then Rei came back-"

"Rei came back?" Kai was shocked. Even after Rei was told to stay in China he had returned, Kai didn't no whether to feel anger towards the neko jin or admiration.

"Yea, you were convinced. That's all it took and you had buyers lined up from as far away as New York." Kai wondered briefly if it was strange at all for Bryan to be retelling Kai's entire past to the person it supposedly belonged to in the first place, but as Bryan swaggered on his stool and asked for another drink Kai realized he was probably too drunk to care.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Kai asked, swiveling the remaining liquid in his mug before swigging it back.

"Do what?"

"Waste away you skills on alcohol." Kai pondered having once respected the other Russian's talent and intelligence in another life time.

"Why not?" Its not like any of us are going anywhere anyway."

"How can you be so sure?" Kai asked almost offended that he was grouped in with this drunk, disregarding the fact that he ordered yet another drink.

"Because we can't." The lavender haired man retorted falling into his own sullen depression. "We are as low as it gets. People at work disregard me as little more than the "guy that fixes their fancy computers." I live in a house with three other men who can't situate their hormones from their sense of humor, I have no one who cares about me and I can't get much worse."

"Well maybe I'm not like that." Kai retaliated angry that Bryan had lost all hope in himself. What was it about this messed up world that made everyone have such insignificant lives with no chance of progressing any further?

"Look Kai, you had your chance, and guess what? You fucked it up."

"How I don't get it. I have a stable job why can't Rei and I make it anywhere?" Kai asked frustrated on why he mentioned Rei along with him. "How the fuck did I loose the company."

"Apparently you tried to kill him. Good on you Kai. He was an asshole anyway." Bryan laughed bitterly.

Kai looked puzzled. "What do you mean."

"You lost it! Apparently the stress got to you, you needed Rei back so bad that you threatened him with everything you had. Bit off more than you could chew I suppose Kai. Really fucked over everything. There was this broadcasted conference over the transfer of the corporations, you freaked out when Voltaire decided live that you weren't going to get what you wanted. He also privately threatened to take you away from Rei. He was real disappointed in you thought you had potential. A few mistakes here and a few mistakes there, rash decisions and you acting with your emotions for Rei and not with your head… there were law suits up the ass and now look where your sorry life is. In the gutter."

"I don't get it." Kai responded trying to figure out the new development.

"Rei makes more money then you do, and the only thing you can pull off is some low life job in the middle of no where, where no one knows your fucking name. That's the only thing keeping you and Rei above water anyway with all those debts you still have to pay off." Bryan glared at Kai. "You treat Rei like shit Kai, he's life is shit because of you because you let your fucking emotions get away with you."

"How the fuck do my emotions get away with me!" Kai asked angrily.

"If you could have just taken loosing your company like a man, and not a fucking Hiwatari, then you could have walked away with a light pay off and no debts." Bryan turned to stare deep in to Kai's eyes. "But you had to deal with it, with your dick, so you marched in there and tried to kill him. Isn't that how it works Kai? He's dead so therefore you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"That didn't fucking happen!" Kai snapped back.

"Then explain all your failures to me Kai Hiwatari! Explain why you think your life is so fucked up, because it sure as hell isn't anyone's but your own fault!"

"Fuck you Bryan!" Kai rose to his feet after polishing off a third drink. "Fuck this!" Leaving the older Russian to his own drunken failures he left the stank bar in search of some fresh air. ...

... It was like being trapped in a maze with no way out. The deeper Kai got the more lost be became and it was sure as hell not making things any better. It was a maze to the point where he could see the exit but there was no way to get there, so he just kept running around in circles.

Cascade complex. Kai leaned back in the driver seat of the parked Volkswagen and looked up the apartment building where he could tell the lights were on in his penthouse.

"I guess its not mine anymore." Kai said feeling a lurch in his stomach along with stupidity. "I'm pathetic, sitting here like this." He looked down at the steering wheel and around at the city light and laughed. "This is stupid!" He shouted out, all of a sudden overcome by insanity. "This if fuckin crazy. I'm talking to a fucking car in the middle of the fucking city!" He laughed, not sure what had come over him. Running his hands through his hair he got out of the car and stared at the building. "Its just some big fucking piece of architect! I mean what the hell am I moping about!" He laughed, doubling over. A small rock caught his eye and in one swoop he grabbed the stone and chucked it as high as he could at the building. It didn't quite reach the penthouse, so he grabbed another and another. Throwing them as high as could, at windows, balconies and whatever else his throw could reach.

"I'm like this fucking rock! I'm never going to fucking make it to the top-"

"Sir?" Kai stopped suddenly when he felt the firm grasp on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Kai asked slipping out of his delirium, and realizing what he did.

"Have you been drinking?" The officer asked, pulling out a small inhaler like object tot test Kai's breath.

"Uh…" Crimson eyes looked away. Now he was fucked, and felt like an idiot.

"You're drunk aren't you?" The cop asked after checking the results of the test.

"Oh good." A voice came from behind both of them. "You came officer, sorry to disturb you but this man was causing a disruption to our building. Thank you for coming."

Kai looked up just in time to see Jin Shai exit the lobby of the apartment and come strutting towards them.

"You!" He snarled.

"I'm sorry sir, but I've never seen you in my life." Jin smirked, waving his hand in a gesture.

"You fucking little sadistic shit."

"That's enough of you sir." The officer told the bluenette clasping a pair of handcuffs to his wrists. "A night in jail might change your attitude."

"What!" Kai exclaimed looking at his hands.

"Good night officer." Jin told the cop, his jade eyes flashing at Kai with laughter, as he returned to his luxuries lifestyle.

Kai bowed his head in defeat. ...

... Kai was allowed one call, but since he didn't no anyone's number he sat alone in the dank, cold cell watching the obese night shift officers stuff their faces with doughnuts and coffee, hoping that just maybe one of them would implode for a little entertainment.

Sighing, he felt the head ache of his to be hangover slowly over take him like a cloud of lazy locus. His back began to hurt from the cement wall, but deciding that he wouldn't give these men the satisfaction of showing discomfort well in the cuffs, he remained where he was.

It gave him time to think since the clock was situated just around the corner he couldn't quite tell what time it was, so he chose to just not care and fall victim to the ideas the worked through his mind. He wondered if Rei was worrying about him, and even felt a pang of guilt when he thought about how he wouldn't be able to tell him he was alright. He thought about Sakura, and wondered what kind of idiot this other Kai would have been to adopt a kid. Kai so wasn't a kid person. He thought about Bryan and how by day he worked at a business, well aware he was going no where, and at night spent all the money he had earned that day at the bars. He briefly thought on how it served Bryan right that he would have to pay for Kai's drinks. He thought about Tala, and wondered how he has made it in the world when all the others were reduced to nothing. And of Tyson, Max and Kenny who in a very uncharacteristically way to the lavender haired Russian, shared a house with him. He marveled at Bryan's accusations. Did he really try to kill Voltaire? He had never like his grandfather, but not enough to kill him. This seemed strange and where was he now? He wondered about his previous life, curious if maybe this was all a bad night mare, and even tried pinching himself, with some difficulty because he hands were restricted, to see if it would hurt. He thought about the reunion he was suppose to attend and how he had planned to never do so. He wondered if that Rei had a back bone, had he found someone? Was he still waiting for Kai? This time Kai felt like an ass. Ten years Rei would have been waiting for Kai and Kai had not even bothered to make contact with the neko jin following two years of his new ownership.

Why was he here? What was the lesson to be learned? So far all he was learning was that Russia's tax dollars were definitely not going to the justice system as his back twisted with throbbing pain. Who the hell with this Jin guy and why did he choose his life to mess with? And was he really as happy as he thought he had been? Had he felt as if he had been cheated by Jin after their first confrontation because the jaded eye boy hadn't taken his life, or had he. Maybe his life was taken. Maybe he was just dead. Maybe this was hell. Or maybe the bluenette was just in some good need of sleep.

Squinting his eyes to allow them to moisten again, the long night had made them feel dry and sand paperish, he noticed for the first time that a brightening shadow emerged on the cop desk. It was morning. Meaning he could go free.

* * *

Just wanted to point out that Voltaire's point is very miniscule so don't get excited with any post abbey stuff, because that won't be here. 

Also I just wanted to say that I have been rewriting Addictive Mainpulation and when it is complete I'll post it seperatly under the title "Catharsis"


	5. A Loose Thread

Wow this only took ages, the funny thing is I have had the first half written for months but only found inspiration recently to continue writing. From now on things should move at a more steady pace since I think I finally know how to continue this. But mianly I just can't wait to finish it since I have already written the end and I love it!

Anyway this is quite a bit shorter than my normal chapters but that's because I wanted to make this as to the point as possible being as it was Kai's catalyst to stop being as asshole. Hope you enjoy!

Oh and the italics still mean an emphasized point, dream or flashback, and again sorry about the spacing but the line breaks piss me off in the middle of a story. three dots to end a scene three dots to begin one.

Beyblade does not belong to me as usual

* * *

Chapter Five  
A Loose Thread 

"So, is that a habit of yours?" asked the uniform man as he opened the barred door, "throwing rocks at rich snots windows to get their attention." The officer continued letting out a brief chuckle. "Believe me man, I don't blame you, those assholes sit up their on their high grounds watching us ants, if you may, go about our daily lives working for our dimes, while they await life on a silver platter." The cop seemed to be lost in his own thoughts until he looked around at his scenario. "Don't let it get to you." The officer smiled at Kai, waving his hand in a suggestion of dismissal, at least we known that they'll end up in the fiery depths of hell someday." The man laughed wishing Kai a good day and good luck before shutting the door to the station behind him.

---

Kai felt like a royal asshole. A supreme selfish bastard. He wondered vaguely if Rei was worried about him and felt a pang of guilt at the thought of making the poor neko jin worry. He had enough on his plate without Kai fucking things up even more. The early mornings of Moscow were cold and empty. The streets were just beginning to fill with red eyed coffee cravers, as Kai to stumbled upon a corner café and fell into line.

Those around him wore ties, suits and jackets of fur, glowering upon his ragged wardrobe. Kai shook off the glares no longer concerned, staring at the menu.

"I'll have a double espresso shot latte," Kai told the woman who asked for his order.

"That will be seven dollars and eighty-six cents," the attendant told the bluenette in a bored manner.

"What!" The slated haired man exclaimed, "Eight dollars!"

"Yes sir, please pay and move along there is a line forming," and there was as people behind Kai were looking around strained and frustrated craving that early morning douse of caffeine.

"How can you charge that much for a cup of coffee?" The Russian continued as if coming to terms with the real world, a world where money was not a play thing he could throw out the window. This was a world where money was needed to survive and support himself… and Rei… and Sakura. "Keep your exclusive caffeine!" Kai glared flipping up his left hand in an angry certain digit gesture as he exited the now up roared coffee house and made way to reality in the cold air.

Sighing he breathed in the refreshing wind that was playing through the now a wake city. It was the least he could hope for the cure the hangover that was mildly pounding at the back of his mind. His thoughts drifting away from the snobby coffee drinkers with their high class tastes to Rei. How could he make it up to him?

"_Kai, no honestly I'm Okay." Rei told the bluenette for about the millionth time, "I don't mind as long as you love me I don't care if no one else does." The neko jin smiled at Kai trying his best to cheer up the older boy who was frowning with frustration and glaring at the ground._

"_I'm sorry he treated you that way Rei," Kai again told his companion. _

_They had just come from the Hiwatari mansion where Kai's presence had been requested in accompany with Rei's. Kai had insisted that Rei not come but the neko jin wouldn't have it, he didn't want to have to see Kai go alone._

_Now, they walked the streets of Moscow together not really paying much attention to their surroundings or where they were going, just both alone in their own thoughts yet together at the same time. It was Kai's eye that had been caught by the simple necklace that hung in the store window. Rei hadn't thought much of it and kept walking but the bluenette insisted on entering the store and enquiring about it._

_It wasn't anything fancy, just the Japanese kanji character for tiger formed from a deep shade of gold. Kai was not usually one for buying gifts for Rei since their relationship was never about possessions but something about the necklace…_

_It had been too expensive, and Kai had always regretted never being able to buy it for Rei._

"Stupid necklace." Kai growled reminiscing from his teen years and how he had spent them broke, his finances constantly controlled by his Grandfather. He had tried so hard to break away from that, but had he? Sighing he remembered how ashamed he was that he couldn't give Rei what he wanted and now he would repay him with something.

It was a painting this time that caught his eye. The painting expressed a white Bengal tiger in the depths of his nature, eyes of a haunting gold that seemed even in the painting to know all that looked upon it. The colors were of midnight blue and greens, the tiger of ivory and obsidian and a glow, that seemed only there if you stared at the portrait long enough, of crimson that surrounded the beast.

The piece captivated Kai and caused him to enter the small store that held other paintings, but none of the quality of the tiger.

"May I help you?" A voice came disrupting Kai from his thoughts.

"Uh, yea." The blue netter replied. "The tiger painting?"

"Beautiful isn't it?" The store keeper asked, a middle aged men who held little regard for anything more that the artworks that surrounded him.

"It reminds me of - a friend," Kai stuttered having found he almost referred to Rei in an intimate way.

"Oh?" The shop keeper continued though not really interested. "It costs well over a thousand dollars." He retorted lethargically, bringing Kai to the realization of why he didn't care that there was a potential buyer in the store. It was that Kai did not look like a potential buyer for anything, let alone something that probably cost a whole months salary in this strange life. He was a nobody, not the type who could just come in and hand out money as a child would in a game, budgets were required. Ha, to think that the word budget even now existed in Kai Hiwatari's vocabulary now was a revelation within itself.

"Thank you for your time," Kai smiled politely, "and yea, it is a beautiful painting." The bluenette only looked at the painting once more before leaving the streets of luxury and expenses behind.

---

Kai didn't get home until late that afternoon, and it had been a difficult journey. His car had been impounded the previous night for it was discovered that he had been driving drunk and therefore was without transportation. How would he explain that to Rei? He had found little change in the thin wallet that he carried in his back pocket, in fact only enough to allow him to catch a bus to the outskirts of the suburbs, from there he had walked, now knowing that long gone were the days of luxury.

Jail, no coffee, a bus, walking and being regarded as inferior all in one day. Kai realized that this was rock bottom however for some reason a weight was lifted off his shoulders from his previous life. He almost looked forward to Rei's reaction when he finally got home. What he wasn't expecting however was Tala.

"You fucking asshole!" Was all Kai heard, before a solid force landed to the side of his head. "Who the fuck do you think you bloody well are? You take off for days on end, are gone over night, and now come home with that idiotic smile on your face!" The very same smile which had been replaced with a glare, as again another heavy force was slammed into his chest. Kai scowled shoving the other Russian away from him with equal force to that of which he had been punched with. "You don't fucking belong here! And you sure as hell don't deserve Rei!" Tala yelled after him.

"Rei." Kai calmly stated, ignoring the infuriated red head and making his way into the living room where Rei cowered on the couch. There were no signs of Sakura. "Rei?" Kai asked the huddled neko jin softly trying his best to pretend that the red headed Russian that had just entered the room and looked about to kill Kai wasn't there.

"Kai?" Rei replied, his voice quivering, "Where were y-"

Rei didn't finish his question Kai had gathered him in his arms and was pressing the neko jin close to his chest longing for the man to relax in to the embrace and purr the way he had in the old days.

"Uh- I-" The neko jin was lost for words.

"Rei." Kai cut him off not wanting to hear anything that he had to say. "Fuck Rei. I'm suck an idiot and Bryan and Tala might be right. I don't deserve you, but I'm sorry." Kai refused to let go of the ebony haired man who remained limp in the embrace.

"Kai, why?"

"Because I'm a fuck up! I'm a fuck up though Rei, not you. Not this life! Its me!" The bluenette almost shouted holding Rei tighter now and shaking as he spoke. "I'm the idiot for everything!" At this Kai grabbed Rei's shoulders holding the boy at arms reach and staring deep into his amber eyes. "Rei you are everything right, but you could have been more. Its my fault you aren't more."

"Kai I'm happy with the way things are. I like this life." Rei replied trying hard to keep his eyes focused on the older man's fierce scarlet gaze.

"Rei look me in the eyes. Things were once different and you wouldn't be weak like this! You are strong and I know it even if you don't know it about yourself! We can change this lifestyle around."

"But I don't want to Kai I like the way things are. I just want you to be happy." Rei smiled though the tears that stained his features. I want my Kai."

Was he really Rei's Kai? The bluenette pondered watching the neko jin intently. How long since the neko jin had been Kai's Rei? How long since they had been together? How much longer until he could be Rei's Kai?

"Rei?" Kai finally enquired letting his grasp go of the obsidian haired man. Kai looked down all of a sudden rather embarrassed, as he dove his hand into his pocket and pulled out a thin chain bearing the kanji for tiger. He unclasped the back of it and wordlessly placed it around Rei's neck before latching it.

"Kai." Rei smiled brightly at the gift his eyes flashing the memory that was at once ignited in the golden pools.

It was not gold and it was not expensive. The chain was second hand and was of a cheap tarnished silver alloy. The kanji though clean and well cared for also seemed worn, however appeared of a slightly richer value than the chain. Kai had bought it from a second hand pawn shop, but the thought of it was enough to know that he had to buy it for Rei.

Kai smiled at Rei before turning to depart upstairs. He smirked at Tala in a mock wave and exited the living room. Upstairs he entered the small girl's room that was unoccupied, that didn't bother him though for he reached again into his pocket and placed Dranzer on her small desk also pulling out a used launcher and rip cord he had also purchased at the pawn shop. Smiling at the phoenix he left that room too in search of a warm shower to wash away his thoughts.

* * *

Please read and review 

Oh and the thing with Sakura, I know not exactly necessary since this story is suppose to revolve around Kai and Rei but its cute and I thought it could work. Kai's going to teach Sakura how to beyblade


	6. All I Wanted

Alright here we are at last. That took me absolutly forever to write and I'm so sorry, but with exams and what not I was sooo busy . I hope its worth it though I'm starting to feel underconfident with this story and I'm not sure why, but don't worry I'll definetly finish it just cuz I'm so excited about the ending. The way I'm going to make it up to you all for taking so long is well I went home for the holidays where there was not internet but I had a lot of time to write. My point is that I already have the next wo chapters written but still have to go through them a bit so I should be updating a lot in the next week. 

Anyway hope you enjoy, Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter Six  
All I Wanted 

"Otosan! Dad-dy! I can't find my red dress!" Sakura's usually sweet soft voice rang out through the small house. "Have you seen it Daddy?" The little violet eyed girl bubbled having found one of the two men in question at last. Kai raised an eyebrow looking at the little girl who had taken to tugging on the sleeve of the shirt he was buttoning.  
"Have you asked Rei?" The phoenix replied, tugging his arm away gently in order to fasten his feather tie. "Come on Sakura," Kai laughed softly, "how am I ever suppose to know where Rei puts"  
"Looking for this sweetheart?" Rei broke into the room, holding the red dress in question.  
"Otosan!" Sakura exclaimed leaving Kai to rush to Rei wrapping herself around one of his legs happily. "You found it"  
Kai watched as Rei laughed whole heartedly, his golden eyes gleaming with genuine happiness, "You know 'Kura, sometimes I need to actually wash your clothes." The neko jin beamed down at the girl handing the dress to her, "here you are, I'll come brush your hair for you in a bit," and with that the girl gleefully raced out of the room.  
"Mmmm Kai," the golden eye man now directed his attention towards the phoenix who had just finished putting on his belt, "maybe it is not such a good idea we go out, when its so cold out there and so much warmer in our bed," laughed the tiger.  
Kai turned away to hide the blush that quickly flowered on his cheeks though did not pull away from the light embrace Rei captivated Kai's waist in.  
"Rei." Kai choked still thinking about the way the seductive man continued to gesture toward their bed.  
"I'm only teasing you Kai koi," Rei laughed again.  
Kai admired the way that Rei laughed so easily, such a change from the worn man he had returned home to only a few nights earlier. Positioning himself so that he was now searching Rei's golden eyes he smiled softly kissing the neko jin on his forehead and then pulling away to marvel at the blush that formed on his face. A simple gesture yet Rei seemed to take so much pleasure in Kai's affection closing the space between the two of them in order to nuzzle himself into the phoenix's neck.  
"Kai," Rei sighed happily his whole body light against Kai's touch, an entire pressure seemed to have eased away from the two companions who were now caught in one another's embrace peacefully. "Sakura's hair!" gasped Rei all of a sudden breaking the bond after he had gazed over at the clock. "I forgot and now we'll be late!" The tiger jumped rushing into the bathroom for a brush and then down the hallway.  
"I'll warm up the car!" Kai shouted after him a smile teasing his lips.

---

"Kai! Rei! Sakura!" A blonde blur shouted throwing himself into the three. "You made it!" The boy exclaimed the obvious. "Rei did you bring your cookies?" The boy continued oblivious to the fact that those he was keeping captive in his bear hug were beginning to show an unhealthy shade of blue.  
"Of course Max." Rei gasped trying to escape the grip before handing Max a Tupperware container that anyone could assume were the cookies in question, especially since once in Max's possession both box and boy disappeared.  
"Rei!" A female voice called out as again Rei was bombarded by a rush of pink.  
"Hey Mariah." Rei grinned hugging the woman lightly. "I can't believe you guys made it"  
"Have a little faith in us Rei." Lee laughed also coming to greet the new arrivals. "We always come"  
Kai watched the reunion from a short distance his mind full of questions as he looked around the house. Not really much of a party he thought. There was Lee and Mariah, both fluttering around Rei catching up on the times, Tyson who was on the phone in the kitchen, Bryan who was only recognizable from behind where he sat on an old lazy-boy chair watching the bluish glow of the television, Sakura who had chased after Max in hopes for her share of the sugar high, Tala who leaned against the far wall of the kitchen busy on his cell phone and Kai himself. The question was how did they all end up here? In the coldest armpit of the world. Why was everyone rotting here in Russia? Kai shook his head slowly and wandered away from Rei who was still playing "nice nice" with the visiting neko jins.  
Entering the kitchen he was bombarded by Tyson who grinned at him in an evidently innocent way.  
"What do you want Tyson?" Kai growled, ignoring Tala who had momentarily looked up from his conversation to enforce a sturdy glare upon Kai.  
"Pizza cost forty bucks and between Max, Kenny and me we only got thirty three." Tyson blurted out grateful for Kai's invitation to tell him what he wanted. "Oh and maybe…" The navy haired man laughed nudging Kai with his elbow.  
Kai glared ignoring Tyson's gesture and looked directly at Tala. "What about him? He's a lawyer, doesn't that make him rich?" Tyson who was about to continue with some horrible joke but stopped immediately at Kai's statement and blinked, as did Tala much to Kai's surprise. The red head had stopped suddenly leaving the person on the other line of his cell phone calling his name for attention. Both men stared at Kai undisturbed by their own actions until Tala crossed his arms and glared meaningfully at Kai closing his cell phone with out a word of goodbye and leaving the room swiftly.  
"I'm glad I sacrificed my life for an asshole." The Russian spoke fiercely without turning back. "God forbid I receive gratitude for my efforts." Kai followed him with crimson eyes before resuming his gaze at Tyson raising an eyebrow in question, trying his best not to show he was feeling awkward.  
"That wasn't cool dude." Tyson almost glared at Kai before leaving as well.  
Kai shook his head disregarding the strange way the two men had acted. "What the fuck?" He whispered under his breath exasperated however he could not shake the feeling that he had screwed up somehow.  
Feeling eyes on him from behind he spun around to find Rei watching him with a toying smile.  
"Oh don't mind me Kai," the neko jin laughed, golden eyes shimmering, "I'm just admiring the view"  
Kai almost felt his cheeks redden as not only did he accept the compliment but he found that his own gaze drifted over Rei's sleek body which sported clothes that hugged his lithe curves close.  
"Maybe we can get the boys to baby-sit tonight," Rei laughed suggestively referring to Kenny, Max and Tyson.  
Kai rolled his eyes but felt a grin toy at the corner of his lips. Rei pulled a few steps close to Kai placing his gentle hands on Kai's hips, and as hard as Kai tried he could not refuse nor ignore the feeling that warmed him suddenly as he imagined the neko jin's tanned naked body shuttering underneath him. Shaking his head he was shocked by his own imagination, but by the way Rei continued to come closer to Kai, the ebony haired man was beginning to leave very little to the imagination as Rei's own hips lightly touched up against Kai's and Rei pressed his chest against the bluenette's"  
"Rei," Kai whispered or more so almost whimpered.  
"Yes Kai?" Rei asked innocently then as if just noticing the position they were in stepped away. "Oh sorry Kai," he teased grinning seductively obviously not sorry at all.  
"Get a room," Lee groaned as he entered the room followed by Mariah who had scrunched up her face in mock disgust.  
Rei laughed then winked at Kai before taking the two Chinese visitors to the counter to prepare dinner.  
Kai shook his head again unable to suppress the warmth that had flourished through his body thanks to the neko jin. Still a little short for breath he was about to leave to find Bryan when Rei called out from behind him, now occupied with making dinner, to check on Sakura and make sure she and Max weren't causing chaos.  
Searching the lower levels of the house he had found only Bryan watching TV, with beer in hand still, a closed door where he thought he heard Tala and Tyson conversing in hushed voices and Kenny working on his computer.  
The upper levels seemed more promising when he heard loud giggles and shouts coming from the end of the hall. The rooms he passed were all underly furnished , shabby and in the case of what he assumed was the room that belonged to Tyson, messy.  
Knocking briefly before opening Max's door he found both the young girl and energetic blonde hooked on a beybattle in a small portable beydish. Kai almost laughed at the sight of the two hunched over the dish encouraging the blades enthusiastically to obey their words. For the most part Draciel performed perfectly but Kai could tell that Sakura was struggling as she sheepishly cried to Dranzer for an attack. The phoenix ignored the request and instead began to wobble.  
"I'm never going to get it." The young girl pouted as the sapphire beyblade jumped from the small replica stadium and came to a halt next to the frustrated child.  
"Don't worry 'kura-chan" Max grinned happily catching Draciel in his hand, "you just started"  
Kai took advantage of the fact that neither of the two occupants had noticed him yet and searched around the room. Max's room was brightly colored and was far more decorated than the other hovels had expressed. Pictures and posters flooded most of the wall space of old Beyblade Tournament posters and pictures of his parents, the All Stars and of course the Bladebreakers.  
Kai smiled fondly at some of the memories captured in the photographs, many focused more on Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny with Kai usually to the side supporting a scowl of frown but in the more recent ones Kai was close to the group often holding Rei in some way. The more he took in the of the memories the more he realized that most of the pictures showed scenes that were unfamiliar to him of the Bladebreakers' older years. Years that Kai had missed, years, that Kai now realized with a pang of remorse, that he would never see nor recover.  
"Kai!" Max exclaimed surprised. "Man you scared me when did you get here"  
Entering the room completely in view now Kai stared at the two, his scarlet eyes void of emotion.  
"Daddy!" Sakura yelped jumping to her feet and hugging Kai's leg. "I can't get the new launcher you bought for me to work." She protested trying to contain a whine in her voice.  
Kai stared at her hesitantly then to Max who shrugged. Sakura pealed herself away from Kai for a moment, rushed to the beydish reclaimed Dranzer then raced back to Kai and dropped the blade in his hand.  
"Maybe you could talk to her for me?" Sakura asked her violet eyes wide, "and tell her that all I want to do is become a champion blader like you Daddy"  
Kai stared in to his hand where the sapphire blade immediately grew warm and then to Sakura who continued to look at her with wide lilac eyes.  
"Please Daddy"  
Kai sighed and rolled his eyes but slowly nodded his head but instead of directing his attention to Dranzer he turned to Sakura. "First you need to learn how to hold your launcher in a way that will connect with Dranzer. I have no doubt," he found himself surprised to admit, "that you have connected to her in every other aspect, but you have yet to discover a way to differentiate from a beybattle wielding her, opposed to a pleasant conversation of comfort"  
Max nodded from behind the girl with understanding, Sakura still looked a little confused so Kai continued.  
"Try holding the launched more to and angle and point your index finger towards the beydish as if to direct her, don't pull at the rip cord so hard either, that might cause problems." Kai instructed the child handing her back Dranzer which had now begun to glow a soft crimson.  
"Okay!" Sakura smiled and returned to the beydish to try again. This time the launch was more stable but still Dranzer was not balanced. Sakura tried again performing the same method she had just tried.  
"Sakura, first rule, if that didn't work try changing something for a better result." Kai coached this time placing one of his hands upon her own smaller one adjusting her grip on the launcher, and then placed his palm upon her right hand to show her how the rip cord should feel. A sudden dread filled him as he knelt behind the small child that placed so much trust in his words, her hand felt so small and fragile beneath his and her frame was so vulnerable he felt the need to protect her in a way that he had never felt before. This girl relied on him, no one had ever relied on him like this before and as Sakura twisted to see what had cause Kai to hesitate her lilac eyes collided with his own crimson orbs and he himself felt vulnerable. Quickly a smile caught his lips against their will which was quickly returned by Sakura.  
"Daddy!" She exclaimed like a child seeing a parent for the first time in a while.  
"Ready Sakura?" Kai asked the girl still smiling his hands ready to to guide her movements.  
"Ready Daddy!" She cried out gleefully.  
"Alright then!" Max shouted oblivious to the bond between father and daughter." Then 3-2-1"  
"Let it Rip!" Sakura and Max shouted together and instantly a flash of purple and red collided for only a moment before the purplish shape faded and Draciel was sent into the far wall.

---

Back downstairs Sakura was just finishing up her review on how the beybattle upstairs went o Rei, still a glow from the victory, before moving on calling out 'Uncle Tala', so that he two would hear of her win, Max followed her willing to give details if she left any out.  
"You're her hero again." Rei told Kai with out turning to him for his focus on the stir-fry he was preparing after Tyson had given up on the pizza idea which resulted in Rei saving the day with his cooking skills. "You know that right?" Rei laughed flushed with happiness.  
Kai nodded slightly leaning against the counter, with his arms crossed, near where Rei was working.  
Rei stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked at Kai searching his crimson eyes unsmiling. Kai raised an eyebrow to the neko jin's gesture until Rei shook his head and returned to his work and laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Kai inquired watching as the obsidian haired man methodically turned the stir-fry.  
"You'd laugh at me if I told you," Rei smiled rolling up the sleeve of his shirt so he could steam the rice.  
"Oh?" The bluenette continued to pry curiously.  
"Its just…" Rei hesitated watching the steam drift lethargically, "when I just looked at you, you seem like a different person from…" Rei looked down blushing slightly. "I sound stupid never mind me Kai Koi"  
"Rei!" A sharp voice entered the room. "Can we talk?" Tala entered confidently shooting a long glare at Kai.  
"Uh, sure Tal," amber eyes shocked by the Russian's sudden appearance held by anger.  
"Alone." Tala hissed indefinitely his glare remaining on the bluenette.  
"Um…" Rei answered unsure before turning to Kai with pleading eyes. Kai nodded and began to set off however paused next to Rei. "And Rei…" he whispered into the neko jin's ear, "I promise to never 'never mind' you again," kissing him on the cheek gently and leaving the two to talk.

* * *

Well? Please read and review, all ideas will be considered. 


	7. Control of Victory

As promised chapter seven in record speed for me. Chapter eight will follow also within a week as it is already half done and since my inspiration has carried me this far I won't be surprised if I work on finishing this story within the next month or so. Anyway hope you enjoy. ignores the lack on interest this story seems to have And thank you very much to those few who continue to comment, I know that is not what fanfiction is about but it really encourages a writer to continue with a few words. Thanks

On with it... ;

Beyblade does not belong to me (insert witty comment here) but Jin Shai sure as hell does drools

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Control of Victory

"Want to grab lunch?" a rough voice briefly caught Kai's attention as he palmed through the many documents he had obtained regarding what was once Hiwatari Enterprises. "Kai?" the voice came again this time more determined, "food? lunch? I'll pay?" 

Kai looked up at last not pleased to be pulled away from his work only to meet Bryan's steel gaze. "Lunch? Sure." He replied half-heartedly returning himself to rifling through the endless papers.

"What are you so caught up in?" Bryan asked Kai only mildly curious but certain that he should keep an eye on the phoenix as of late.

"Uh," Kai looked down at the papers and then back to Bryan unable to explain himself.

"Come on Kai you need a break and we can discuss it over lunch."

Kai nodded feeling that maybe a cup of coffee would refresh him a bit. Shoving the documents into his brief case he rose from the old office chair of his tiny cubicle grimacing at the ocean of similar cubicles that met his sight in every direction. Bryan noticed the frown and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder leading him to the elevator.

-----

"So what are the documents about Kai? Lets be honest Rei wants me to keep an eye on you." Bryan laughed ordering a drink at the small diner a block away from their office building.

"Should you be drinking this early in the day?" Kai asked disbelieving Bryan's regard for himself as the lilac haired man shook his head and pulled a cheap pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

"No worse than these." The older Russian shrugged lighting the long cylinder.

Kai shook his head choosing to ignore Bryan's bad habits. Then realizing that Bryan had taken him here to interrogate Kai's sudden interests in the documents, that over the past week he had taken to carrying around with him at all times, Kai allowed his mind to drift upon other topics for discussion. He no more wanted Bryan plaguing him for answers that he didn't have then the documents themselves plaguing him, and yet through all this stress something still bothered him, which would conveniently take their conversation away from him.

"Why did Tala leave you?" Kai asked bluntly not looking Bryan in the eye but instead past him and out the window to the slushy streets of Moscow.

"Hmm." Bryan replied catching Kai's attention in a gaze that somehow reminded him of the glare he had received from Tala a week before concerning his position as a lawyer. Then as if thinking it over Bryan responded, "I told you a while ago he got snotty with his profession." That was all Bryan would say on the topic before looking down at the cigarette he clutched tightly.

Both men sat in silence now, an awkward silence that hovered in the air willing to choke them if they spoke. Kai sipped the coffee that was placed in front of him and then stared at Bryan intently. Bryan would be the answer, Kai had decided a while ago, the way he seemed to accept Kai's questions even if the weren't answered but also the way Bryan always held the same level headedness no matter where Kai knew him. Bryan would also be his step up, Kai planned to regain his company, he didn't quite yet know how but he knew that Bryan would be the help he needed right now.

"Bryan. I need you help." Kai decided that now was the time to tell him. "I've been reviewing these documents," he pulled the said papers from his brief case and lay them in front of Bryan who looked slightly amazed as he began to read topic statements from some of them.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Bryan demanded.

"Never mind that." Kai responded leafing to a few important letters and handing them to Bryan. "I'm going to regain Hiwatari Enterprises and I know there is something here that will allow me to do this."

Bryan stared from the papers to the bluenette and then back to the papers wide eyed. "You have to be shitting me Kai."

Kai narrowed his eyes." I'm not Bryan."

"You are fucking insane Hiwatari." Bryan retaliated snubbing his cigarette and pushing himself to his feet he grabbed his jacket and glowered down at Kai. "You are fucking insane." And then he was gone, leaving Kai not only speechless but responsible for paying for their meal.

-----

"I don't understand it." Kai muttered for about the thousandth time since returning home that night.

"What Kai?" Rei asked watching the Russian intently. Sakura had gone to bed leaving the two of them peacefully alone.

Kai looked over at Rei who was curled up placidly on his side gazing at Kai perhaps unaware that his eyes drifted over the bluenette unchecked.

"Sometimes everything," Kai sighed looking over the side of the bed at the folder he had dropped carelessly. "Nothing," the Russian gave up knowing it would be redundant to explain himself to Rei.

"Oh Alright," the neko jin sighed unable to hide his disappointment that Kai still wouldn't talk to him, but contented himself with lying against Kai's accepting warmth instead.

Kai smiled at his companion slowly stroking his silky obsidian locks, Rei immediately reacted to the affection by allowing a sweet rumble tremble through him. The bluenette was almost unable to contain an urge to laugh as he now remembered Rei's quirky talent for purring.

"Kai," Rei questioned sometime later disturbing the silence that had enveloped them comfortably.

"Hm?" The Russian responded lazily almost a sleep.

"Tala didn't want me to mention anything but I thought it might help to talk a little." Rei had stopped purring and pushed himself a way from Kai biting his lip slightly.

Kai groaned inwardly but obediently raised himself up to a sitting position to hear Rei out concerning the redhead which Kai figured had only the problem of having a pole firmly lodged in less than comfortable places. "What about him?" Kai sighed.

"Tala doesn't ask for a lot but he does kind of well…" Rei trailed off and began to pick at a small hole in the bed sheet. "Well, he feels like you disregard him." Rei concluded.

"So what if I do?" Kai asked without hesitation not entirely concerned that he might be hurting Tala's feelings.

Rei looked surprised at Kai's reply but nodded knowingly. "Alright Kai," Rei decided clenching his teeth as if not wanting to say what he was about to say. "I didn't want to put it this way but it seems you are being a little absent minded." He paused, "do you remember why Tala and Bryan broke up?" The timid neko jin asked chewing his lip.

Kai stared at Rei; part angry that he was being approached by such a topic, Rei seemed to want so much out of him, part surprised that Tala and Bryan's separation might have something to do with him, and partly he admired the sweet way Rei managed to make everything he do look so cute. He shook hid head.

Rei looked down as if unsure how to put his own reply. "I don't quite understand why you don't remember, though I once read that sometime people have a habit of suppressing unfortunate memories. Anyway Kai it was because…" a flush of guilt crossed over Rei's face before he regained his stature. "Its because of the lawsuits that Tala chose to defend you for." Rei whispered hardly audibly, but Kai heard him.

"That's not my fault though." Kai growled crimson orb angrily alit. "That's not even logical to pin the blame on me for their disagreements."

"Kai I'm not saying I understand all of the politics," Rei continued voice wavering, he really hated the fact that he had made Kai angry but felt that Tala needed to be protected in this situation. "I'm just telling you that it was really hard on Tala to take on the task of being you lawyer. He was warned that by accepting your case he would risk a lot, but he did it anyway claiming the you deserved the best." Rei looked down sadly, "which of course you do," he added honestly.

"So what does this have to do with Bryan and Tala splitting up?" he pressed still unsure how all of this connected.

"Kai." Rei almost shouted exasperated. "Do you not remember anything?" He sighed slightly frustrated by the way Kai was acting.

"Obviously not." Kai retaliated raising his voice more than he had meant to.

"Damn it Kai." Rei growled uncharacteristically angry by Kai's stubbornness to what he thought was just Kai not wanting to admit he was wrong. "Your case killed Tala's reputation and finances. He was more than happy to help you and never regretted it even when you lost and therefore were unable to repay him for his services." Rei erupted ashamed for Kai. "He helped you despite the cost and even lost Bryan after he broke down and Bryan decided that he couldn't 'handle Tala anymore'!" Rei shot at Kai as angry at the Russian that sat in front of him as he was of the lilac haired one which he had also mentioned for hurting Tala. "Bryan decided to high tail it when things got tough and Tala couldn't support himself and instead of running to me when you need to help you run to him and wash away bad experiences with alcohol." Rei continued almost in tears his lithe body trembling pathetically.

Kai stared at Rei. How could this all have happened? How had this version of himself messed up his life so entirely, and why did Rei still love him? Feeling frustrated and trapped he did the only thing he felt he had left to do, he defended unconsciously.

"Rei," he sighed angrily before narrowing his gaze to meet his companion's directly. "Here you blame me… but…" he continued to glare unaware that his lips had begun to function without permission from his mind, "did you ever think that none of this would have never happened if you had just stayed in China?" He rose to his feet continuing to glare at the man.

"Kai…" Rei sobbed, "how can you say that?" he asked his words following the phoenix as he retreated the room.

Rei fell back on the bed heart broken. He had just chased Kai away from him and what was worse, was maybe it was his fault maybe it was Rei that was the problem. Frustrated with his tears Rei rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow trying to contain his sobs. It was all his fault, how could he have accused Kai?

-----

Kai wasn't even sure he had meant what he had said, and had begun to feel ashamed of how he had treated Rei yet his dignity kept him firmly rooted to the small desk downstairs in the living room.

Kai hated being blamed he always had, he never wanted to feel like someone's misfortune was his responsibility. Looking around at the life that surrounded him he wondered anxiously if it was him that had brought everyone down. As was true with Tala and Bryan, Rei and maybe even Tyson, Max and Kenny, they were all here in Russia and it was definitely not for the weather Kai thought grimly.

He placed his head in his hands suddenly weary.

What had Bryan meant that night he claimed that Kai had treated being rejected from Hiwatari Enterprises as a true Hiwatari and not a man?

It was well past midnight when he gained the ambition to skim over the papers again that were upstairs in the bedroom he shared with Rei. And not until past one that he returned downstairs with them having finally the strength to obtain them.

There had to be something here he had missed something that had caused all this disaster something that shouldn't have happened. His thoughts began to fly at him from all extremes the last few weeks attacking him all at once.

He could accept that Rei was his lover, he could even accept their adopted daughter, he could accept that he was not rich and not powerful nor in the command of nothing. He could accept that he didn't know his place in the world, but he could not accept that the same curses that plagued him had dragged down so many others.

Rei was suppose to be a chef, he and Kai had always planned to eventually move to Japan to be closer to Max and Tyson, he remembered suddenly. Rei was going to train for his culinary degree and Kai had even thought of starting his own training facility with the money he would receive after selling his business. In those days Bryan and Tala were hardly seen out of sight of one another and Tala who planned to become a lawyer was already receiving many job offers from firms all over Moscow. These were the only times he could recall, so why was reality so far from these fantasies they had all once belonged to?

A single paper caught his eye a testimony from his Grandfather himself which accused Kai of slander and threat. Another document spoke of Kai threatening to take the business down with him. A third which he retrieved later told him that he had even threatened the newly prepared owner; Jin Shai himself.

Good. Thought Kai slightly amused hoping that he had intimidated the cocky man but then remembering the jaded gaze Jin possessed, Kai felt disappointed.

The more he poured over the files the more he realized how low he had sunk, begging for lost opportunities, threatening at will and trying pathetically to manipulate the employers' council with bribes he didn't have. Sheet after sheet of the accusations suggested a desperate Kai. A Kai that he never even was he thought with disgust at this Kai's lack of tact.

Statements from Tala in Kai's defense appeared now and then which were professional and well written but all follow ups expressed rejection that the bluenette would ever win the case that unfolded before him. He really had been a failure and for what? Why had he not just given up and found Rei? He wondered suddenly longing for the neko jin's warmth. Was it dignity? Or did it have something to do with his Grandfather? Kai sighed rubbing his eyes red from lack of sleep. He leaned away from the desk a moment staring out the tattered window to the dawning Russia with disapproval. There had to be something he had missed, and with that he fell asleep at the desk, the documents for his pillow.

It wasn't until a few hours later did he feel a gentle rub on his shoulder. Waking in a most exhausting manner he stared up at Rei who only smiled hair slightly ruffled but all and all a warming sight.

"Good morning Kai koi," the neko jin whispered softly setting down a cup of coffee as if nothing had happened the night before. "I'm going to make breakfast." Rei smiled again and then pulling a red housecoat closer around his slim form he made his way to the kitchen.

Kai hardly nodded before his eyes immediately dropped to the work he had abandoned the night before, and there right in front of him lay the answer he had been searching for. It was so simple that he almost had to double check it, but it was there unmistakably. How was it that always the simple things were over looked Kai thought hopefully, then grinned. Maybe he wouldn't remain such a failure. If he could plague everyone with his misfortune, then maybe it could also work in reverse. Now he could find away to not only restore his life but the ones that surrounded him too.

* * *

Well? Please read and review. And as always your feedback is always appreciated negative or positive. 


	8. Providence

Forgive me all. Gomen na Sai mina san. I had promised that this chapter would be up almost a week ago but I had a difficult time sorting it out nd as a result I have not proof read it as well as I should have so forgive me for mistakes and hard to read sentences. I'm just so tired and relieved that this chapter is finally completed. Please enjoy.

Oh and yes once again this story was inspired by The Family Man, I just saw it and couldn't shake the thought of Kai and rei from my mind. Love for Kai and Rei!

I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Providence 

"So what's this all about?" Tala asked again shaking his head as Rei's excitement caused the coffee to spill over.

"You should have seen him!" Rei grinned happily wiping the coffee and then nearly dropping a fresh cup of it in front of the astounded redhead. "He was like a different person." Rei exclaimed gleefully referring to the state in which Kai had left him for work this morning. "When I was making breakfast he had his arms around my waist, kissing my ear and whispering wonderful promises." Rei grinned seductively praying that Kai's words would be true that night. "And he even offered to take Sakura out after school to the park on his break."

"Wow Rei that's great." Tala replied slowly feeling a tinge of pain.

"Its like I was missing him for the past couple of weeks and then there he was again! My Kai again!" Rei sighed happily grabbing his own mug of the tarish coffee

"I knew things would work out," Tala sighed calmly staring out the window in an inexpressive way.

"Then he said he had something to tell me at dinner tonight! We're going out!" Rei smiled eyes rekindled of life. "I wonder what he wants to tell me."

"Hmmm," Tala sighed again feeling rather absent of the joy he should have been sharing with Rei.

"Maybe we can send Sakura to those art classes she wanted, or maybe we are going on vacation. Somewhere warm would be nice," Rei acknowledged shivering as he stared out at the frozen world. "Maybe he convinced the company to give you that sponsorship he's been promising you for years."

"Doubt it." Tala mumbled under his breath feeling rather depressed.

"I can't wait!" Rei laughed happier than Tala had seen him in days.

"Yea," Tala responded automatically then trying to change the topic, "Rei we better get back to work I don't hire you to do my dirty work for nothing," he laughed mildly reaching into his briefcase for information on his recent court case.

"Oh yea sorry," Rei blushed and returned to scanning the documents he had been going over for Tala.

Yea sorry, Tala repeated in his mind heart lifting at the sight of Rei's blush. If only.

-----

Kai had stopped taking his phone calls, had been ignoring his inbox all day and only waved Bryan by when the Russian had stopped to talk. None of this would matter soon. Soon this horrible nightmare of being a bottom feeder in a company that rightfully belonged to him would end and he had the solution right in front of him.

All morning he had spent researching the archives of Shai Corporations, formerly Hiwatari Enterprises, and reviewing news paper articles that spoke of the conference in which the ownership was handed over to Jin Shai without his consent, and now without a doubt he knew he was in the right. He didn't need a way to regain the company, technically it still belonged to him, and this was how he would turn his life around.

He would be rich and powerful again. A penthouse, a car for every day of the week, business suits and wealth. Rei would be able to become an elite chef and work right here in the city, Sakura would be able to find friends of finer class and he would also help the others. He could get Tala his own firm and Bryan could be head computer technician. Tyson, Max and Kenny could do whatever the hell they wanted but Kai would be able to help them too. Everything would be perfect. This hell would be behind him.

And the answer was so simple. How could one sell anything if it didn't belong to them? Answer; you can't. The papers had once been signed over to Kai, for one whole month Kai was the sole owner of Hiwatari Enterprises and as he reviewed the past through articles and old documents, at the time of the conference where ownership was pulled from Kai and he was refused as the heir to such a company, nothing was ever officially conditioned that Kai didn't own the company. Instead the deed was directly signed over to Jin by Voltaire himself and thus no process existed where Kai's legal consent was permitted to loose his right belongings. Kai still owned his enterprises by default.

-----

Rei took in the soothing ambience of the restaurant becoming lost within his thoughts. It was strange to come here now and not be bothered that the table to his right had empty water glasses and to his right a couple had finished with their appetizers yet the plates were not removed. Rei shook his head all of a sudden ashamed of his job. The fact that he made a career as a server who made it their business to remain as a discreet part of the environment only appearing if dutifully called for, a kind of slave to the society within the restaurant he thought bitterly thinking how he had no choice in his motives. His manager told him what to do and how to do it, the chefs told him where to take things, even the dish washers yelped at him if the cleaning was not prepared right, however worse than all was the always posh clients who were demanding of everything and hardly ever satisfied. Rei felt that sometimes they would just make their place in restaurants like these to feel they had servants at the ever whim. Rei sighed an angry blush flushing the color of his features. Crimson orbs turned in response to the neko jin's tension as he was following the host to their seats. Shamefully Rei looked down and away from Kai's piercing unknowing gaze but was caught up abruptly in the action by Kai's hand ascending upon his own to tug him softly next to him.

"Something wrong Rei?" Kai asked softly his breath tickling Rei's sensitive ears, as the host finally came to their seat.

Rei sat down, looked away and blushed haughtily accepting the menu before the host recognized him as one of the waiters there. After the man was gone Rei looked up at Kai waveringly, "I just never thought I'd be a guest here and not just part of the décor," he laughed nervously at his muses.

Kai smiled slyly and leaned back on the chair placing down the wine list he had be briefing over and studying Rei now instead with his scarlet gaze. "It is your place in this décor that makes it so beautiful though," he told the neko jin still smiling smoothly, enjoying the red haze that immediately clouded Rei's cheeks.

"Kai koi," Rei laughed golden pools glimmering with mock embarrassment.

"Rei don't worry about it," Kai spoke thoughtfully turning so he could too watch the coming and going of the restaurant staff with reproachful eyes. "You are more than them even without a little certificate that you can wave in their faces."

"I know Kai but…" Rei hesitated looking down. "I'm happy, if anything I love the life I live but…"

Kai smiled knowingly reaching for Rei's hand and grasping it in between his own two. "I promise things will get better."

"I hope so Kai." The neko jin sighed lowering his gaze. "I have to use the washroom, I'll be right back."

Kai nodded and smirked. "Can't wait for tonight?" he asked suggestively.

"Kai," Rei groaned softly. "Not like that." Raising from the table and flashing Kai a smile before retreating in the direction of the restrooms.

"Rei!" a surprised voice sounded through the narrow corridor that led to the washroom. Rei flinched at the sound but slowly turned around amber orbs lowered. Dropping his hand from where it rested on the handle of the men's room he leaned against the wall and forced a smile upon his stubborn lips.

"Matthew." He remarked sharply not making direct eye contact with the fellow employee.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Matthew asked a smug expressing filling his eyes.

"I'm not working tonight," Rei spoke softly as if uncertain of himself.

"Oh I figured you worked all the time." The man explained crossing his arm in a way that Rei realized he wasn't letting go easily. "I mean I figured you'd take any money you could get." He continued eyes not expressing any sympathy.

"I'm here for dinner." Rei sighed feeling awkward and alone.

"For dinner?" Matthew remarked as if he had just discovered a dog who could play the piano, not caring that his tone illustrated that he felt Rei was inferior.

"Yes." The neko jin agreed subtly trying to ease away from the conversation with short answers. "Dinner."

"Ha. They called you in didn't they," the server persisted coming close to Rei.

"No. I'm here for dinner." Rei growled eyes lowered. "And I think that you should carry on with you job and leave me alone."

"Come on Rei its just casual conversation. I was just surprised that someone like you would come to a place like this for dinner. It must be lonely." Matthew laughed rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Amber eyes flashed angrily. "I'm not alone," Rei snarled low, "and what exactly is 'someone like me'?"

"Oh you know Rei," the man shrugged carelessly, "I mean lets face it you aren't exactly rolling in money, and we all know where love interests lie, yet its to be expected, I suppose you are with _him _now"

"Hmmm," A deep voice came from behind both men before coming across the relieved expression of the neko jin. "Is there a problem here?" Kai asked his voice cutting the tension as he placed a hand deliberately on Matthew's shoulder from behind.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked turning his head behind him to glare at the bluenette. "Get your hand off my shoulder," he now turning his body so he was eye to eye with Kai.

"Is he bothering you Rei?" Kai asked calmly removing his hand, then making sure he had Matthew's attention he wiped his palm on his pants as if ridding himself of filth.

"I'm alright Kai." Rei smiled wanting to wrap his arms around the phoenix.

"No way." Matthew laughed pointing at Kai. "That's him."

"Yes I would be _him_." The bluenette remarked glowering at the server. "A problem?" Kai demanded.

"So who is the wife?" The man continued his joke holding his stomach as if seeing the two men in love was the funniest thing he had ever seen. "How cute out for you anniversary?"

Kai just stared at the man angry yet not showing it leaving his expression blank, then turning to Rei he took the smaller man in his arms and pressed a deep kiss upon his warm lips, slipping his hand up Rei's shirt slightly he was awarded with a soft moan.

"You two are disgusting." The server yelped disturbed by the affection.

Not so much as you, Kai thought mentally cutting apart the kiss and waving a mocking salute to the man before leading the flushed neko jin back to the table.

"You alright?" Kai asked after they had regained their seats and had sent away for a bottle of wine and hors d'oeuvre.

"Yea I'm kind of used to it." Rei remarked slightly embarrassed.

"You shouldn't let yourself be put down like that." Kai instructed. "You're better than them Rei."

"I just wish things could be different." The neko jin confessed lightly resting his brow in his hands.

Kai smiled receiving the expression he had been waiting for. "What if I told you there was a way."

Rei smiled, "thanks for the encouragement Kai, but I have already accepted my lifestyle, really people like him don't bother me anymore."

"No, Rei I mean it," Kai explained leaning closer to the neko jin.

"Is this about the surprise you had for me?" Rei considered amber eyes glowing with anticipation as his earlier conversation with Tala was relived in his head.

"Yea," Kai grinned seductively whispering quietly to make the man across from him anxious for his news, pausing only for their server to pour them both a glass of crimson wine.

"Well?" The neko jin asked running his fingers through his obsidian bangs, a million desire claiming his thoughts for what Kai's surprising news held in store for him.

"I am practically the sole owner of Hiwatari Enterprises." Kai exclaimed with pride allowing the statement wash over Rei, expecting an excited response, however was sorely disappointed.

"What?" The neko jin choked at a loss for words, his expression clouding. "What do you mean sole owner!" Rei yelped softly, "I thought you were over this business, what are getting at?" The golden pools relinquished their peaceful state and fell deep into confusion and anguish.

"What I mean is provide a better life for you, for us." Kai retaliated unsure of how to react. "Isn't that what you wanted? I could pay Tala back, give Bryan a promotion, you could become a chef, Sakura could fill her potential with her talents, and you and I could move back into the city." Kai concluded still astonished how Rei could be so appalled at his suggestion.

"I like where we live!" Rei retorted his eyes flashing angrily. "Sakura is a wonderful little girl she does not need money to prove that. Sure Tala could use the money but finances will never regain his reputation, instead try being a friend to him, and Bryan is happy with what he does, he had the chance for a promotion but didn't take it because he was afraid you would feel inferior if he had his standards raised and not yours." The neko jin huffed silently, his angry whispers emerging as hisses. "We do not need money or power to bring our happiness to us."

"I don't understand Rei," Kai retorted his scarlet eyes dull and hurt, sincerely unsure of himself. "All I wanted was to give everyone including ourselves a second chance at life-"

"A second chance at life?" Rei cut off the bluenette. "I thought that we achieved that when I returned from China. I thought that was what gave you your second chance at life." The neko jin sobbed, slight tears beginning to form in the corners of his golden eyes, uncaring that those surrounding the two men were now onlookers to the scene.

"Rei," The crimson eyed Russian scrambled for words, "I uh…"

"You told me that I gave you that second chance!" Rei continued falling into tears. "But obviously you lied! The only thing that will award you with the life that you want is wealth and power. Kai Hiwatari you are the most selfish jerk I have ever met!" Rei shouted getting up abruptly from the table and leaving the phoenix sitting silently in his confusion that chaos had handed to him.

The neko jin fled the restaurant pausing in the lobby only to call Tala to come pick him up.

Kai sat alone at the table his glares shielding himself from the observers who gossiped loudly to one another. His thoughts drove wildly through his mind, confusion and anger. What had he done, he had so much thought that this was the right thing to do and yet… The memory of Rei's moistened eyes pain him. Rei was his second chance he thought shamefully, not the life he had stepped away from. Penthouses and top careers were in his past wasn't he grateful enough that a second chance had returned him to the neko jin.

"I guess Rei just can't handle the concept of wealth." A voice cooed arrogantly.

Crimson eyes gazed around to meet the expression of Matthew's sneering, Kai stood, stared the man squarely in the eyes and threw his fist into the his face.

* * *

The next chapter might take a while; school and work have ensnared me for yet another gruelling semester, but bear with me. Please Read and Review and thank you so much to those who have been so encoraging me. Thank you. Oh and I'm sorry if Rei acted like a pansy. > 


	9. Fatal Corrections

Okay I feel absolutly awful about this I said I'd have the story finish by January and we are half way through February and I only have chapter nine up! But I think this is now officially my longest story yet is proud demo, Gomen na sai. I feel awful... bah... Alright but lets see, oh right sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal but I had to divide it or otherwise it would have just been too long and I want to save some for later I'm luckily that means that I have inspiration to write it right away so hopefully (I'm not making any promises but) the next chapter should be coming soon... damn university... damn work...

Anyway on to:

Chapter Nine  
Fatal Corrections

* * *

Amber eyes watched the world precariously from the depths of the dark room. Tala had no problem picking Rei up from the restaurant and was there within fifteen minutes with Sakura, in the backseat looking tired and uncertain. After assuring both the red head and his adoptive daughter that he would be alright, Tala was sent home and Sakura to bed, leaving him now alone to his thoughts. 

Perhaps he had over reacted I mean it seemed that Kai had only wanted the best for them all, however it was only a few short years ago that Rei made him swear that there would be no more mention of what could have been. It was hard enough on the neko jin when Kai had come home one day; announcing that Bryan found him a job within Shai Corporations. Rei had known that this would just fuel the phoenix's ambition for revenge and as much as he wanted to oppose the job offer, Rei knew that Kai needed it to feel his strength again.

"I should have never come back!" Rei shouted to the four walls the caged him receiving no response from the echoing sadness. He pulled the blankets he was sitting amongst closer around his shoulders and leaned into his hands, "I should have never come back," he whispered into his tears frustrated and pained.

If I had just left Kai alone maybe he would have had that life he wanted. That life that he wants to create for himself now. The neko jin thought to himself. Maybe that's why Kai never followed up their relationship after Rei returned to China, maybe he never wanted to. Had he discovered that power and money might be greater than love? Rei continued feverously to himself. Had he pushed Kai into something he didn't wanted by coming to Moscow to find him. Kai told Rei to be patient and yet the neko jin had been so reluctant to obey that he returned to Russia in hopes of convincing Kai to come back with him. "I'm so selfish." Rei sobbed, "all of this is because of me, I have been forcing him into commitments he hasn't wanted to make, a relationship he never wanted to have and now I don't even want him to accomplish his dreams for fear that he'll forget me."

"I could never do that Rei koi." A soft voice penetrated the neko jin's sobs, as a deep weight came to rest near the crying man. "Rei, you don't realize how wrong you are." The voice laughed gently.

"Kai?" Rei asked turned his tear stricken face towards the bluenette. "I uh-"

"Shhh." Kai whispered placing a slender finger upon Rei's slightly parted lips. "Hush Rei koi," Kai smiled brushing away Rei's obsidian bangs that hung meaningfully in front of his face as if guarding him from unknown. "I would never forget about you."

"Kai," Rei sighed leaning into the phoenix's chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be like this. I just thought that if I worked hard enough I could give you the life you deserve." Kai tried in defense.

"But all I want is to be with you Kai. I don't need to be a chef, Sakura loves her school and I fear if we push her she'll get upset. Tala does okay he just wants a little recognition. I never meant to over react I just was surprised. I thought you had let go of this whole 'what could have been.'"

The slender finger pressed again on the neko jin's parted lips begging for silence until Rei obeyed and was rewarded by the captivation Kai's lips instead. Pulling the warm body closer to him the Russian began to rub the man's neck softly as the kiss intensified. The kneading began to lower as Rei moaned in response to their deep connection. Kai pulled his lips slowly away from Rei's trailing soft kisses along his chin line for Rei's lips were reluctant to let him go. Pleased by the neko jin's purrs, the Russian lifted the man into his lap his hands continuing to message Rei's lower back and rounding towards his hips which released more soft moans, Rei had been evidently trying to withhold.

"Kai," Rei gasped as the bluenette found his hand slowly unbuttoning the other man's pants.

"Hmm?" He responded his lips lightly brushing Rei's neck as he spoke. "A problem?"

"I love you," The neko jin answered throwing his arms around Russian's waist and nuzzling his chest.

"I love you too, Rei koi, "Kai returned bracing his arms against Rei's back as he lay the man softly upon the pillow. The neko jin's golden pools lit up enthusiastically at the promises Kai's touch granted him. Sliding his hands beneath Rei's shirt, Kai caressed his side beginning with his chest and pressuring his palms down until they rested upon the skin that was once hidden by Rei's buttoned pants. Gently tugging at the buttons that were sinfully keeping Rei's body fastened away from Kai, the Russian held no hesitation as he removed the restraining cloth from Rei's chest tossing it lightly to the floor. Carrying out the same motive upon his own shirt it was reunited with Rei's, in addition to their lower garments that were soon to follow. Tracing his finger down the neko jin's body he begun with his lips, kissing them as his hands found other places to explore, his mouth following soon after leaving kisses in wake. Kai smiled finding himself straddling his new found lover's hips, his own body now aching for Rei's every part of him was blinded by this need to have Rei. His hands came to a halt from their caressing, hesitating upon his lithe chest. Rei responded by allowing his amber orbs to stare expectantly. Kai's crimson gaze became lost in the passion that was made out to be the golden pools that belonged to the neko jin.

How had he ever lived without him? Kai wondered briefly to himself watching with fondness as the neko jin panted softly. What could have ever made me choose to stay in Russia for a business when I could have gone to Rei's warm every night instead? Kai continued his wanderings of thoughts, ignorant to Rei's pulsing body beneath him that silently begged for the continued intense contact. Bringing his lips closer to Rei, he brushed obsidian locks that toyed in his face before brushing his lips upon his brow. Gazing one last time into the eager amber orbs, Kai grinned and passionately indulged upon what both bodies had craved for so long.

-----

The sunlight danced through the open window tugging at Kai's heavy lidded eyes. Groaning he threw his arm up until it shielded him from the unwelcoming winter Russian sunlight. A sweet scent flooding his senses as he turned to find Rei nuzzled deep into his neck still asleep. His ebony haired flooded around his lithe body acting as a second blanket for the two embraced men. Kai smiled at the sight hugging him with his free arm pulling the warm unconfined body close to his own relishing as the familiar feeling of the night before rushed throughout him.

The morning wasn't disturbed until Kai faintly heard the sound of Sakura awaking and then the sound of the door. Sighing, he gently pried himself out from beneath Rei, very reluctantly leaving the warmth of the bed. Quickly scanning the room for something decent he settled on a pair of loose jeans held on only for the belt, and T-shirt. Smiling at his choice in wardrobe, he had long since forgotten of days with expensive tailored suits and polished shoes. He silently snuck from the room to not disturb the sleeping neko jin and crept down stairs only to be confronted by a rush of purple at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sakura!" Kai gasped surprised looking down at the small girl that had her face hidden in Kai's stomach. "What's wrong?" The bluenette asked sensing that she was deeply afraid.

"Daddy?" The girl asked quivering, her lilac eyes shimmering with fright. "Daddy, there is a really scary man at the door he wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Kai asked curiously, cocking his head in the direction of the door.

"Daddy something about him scares me." Sakura shook. "I closed the door and told him to go way."

"Hmmm," Kai responded silently cursing himself for not answering the door himself, this might cause complications. "Sakura, listen to me. Go upstairs to Otousan, and don't come down until I come see you, alright?" He asked crouching down so that he was eye to eye with the little girl.

"Is everything alright Daddy?" Sakura asked, still shaking slightly.

"I hope so," he replied lightly gesturing Sakura up the stairs. "I'll be back soon." He watched until the girl was out of sight and then turned to confront whoever had come to disturb this morning.

Opening the door, he confidently bidded the two men Good Morning until he recognized the one on the right.

"Good Morning Mr. Hiwatari," a toothy officer greeted him in an unfriendly tone.

"Yes, Good Morning Kai." A familiar voice echoed, jaded eyes gleaming.

"You Bastard-" Kai whispered under his breath, "Jin…" He glared at the suited man and then met gaze with the police officer. "Is there a problem?" He asked in his deep voice, piercing his scarlet eyes into the man's own clouded eyes.

"Mr. Shai, seems to be having business complications with yours truly Mr. Hiwatari." The officer acknowledged nodding in Jin's direction.

"Hmmm?" Kai pursued with curiosity, scrambling for a reason that he would have gotten himself mixed up with the asshole across from him.

"Perhaps we should talk more in private?" The officer asked Jin, looking between the two men.

"Kai?" A soft questioning voice came from within the house as Rei emerged still rubbing sleep from his eyes dressed in a deep crimson bath robe. Kai was caught up in the sight of him for a moment, a slight red mark cresting Rei's neck gave Kai shivers of the previous night. His hair was still untied and slightly tangled and his amber eyes were soft still deep from rest.

"No Rei," Kai replied watching the man carefully, "go back in the house," he directed as the neko jin wrapped his arms around the Russians waist and stared warily at Kai's accusers.

"May we help you?" Rei offered leaning away from Kai and crossing his arms stubborn to Kai's request.

"Yes we have a report from Mr. Shai," the officer informed looking from Rei to Kai with a look which could only be interpreted as disgust, the pair however was not phased by such actions. "It seems that certain documents have been personally removed from his office and are now presumed missing." The man continued, "we have reason to believe that this very same documents are being kept within you house and were stolen by none other then Mr. Hiwatari. You are a suspect in our case and although details have not yet been confirmed we will have you under arrest until we are satisfied by our results." The officer finished his speech that was held in a tone as if he had been reading his words by cue card.

"What do you mean?" Rei demanded angrily his amber eyes slitting.

"Kai is under arrest and we have a warrant to search the premises." The officer responded in orderly conduct breaking his act only to wrinkle his nose as Rei reached longingly for Kai's arm for reassurance.

"Kai?" Rei asked pleadingly.

"Shit." Kai cursed silently, shaking his head with frustration. "You know what," Kai raised his voice so it was audible for all, "how about I save you the hassle and get them myself." He growled, preferring that some idiot cops didn't disturb his house and family, he hated having his privacy violated.

"Kai." Rei asked shocked. "What is this about?"

"I'll be right back." He instructed the two men ignoring Rei's question and taking the man back into the house shutting the door behind them.

"Kai! What is this all about?" Rei asked with pleading eyes. Kai sighed and leaned against the wall rubbing his temples with his fists. The memory of a few days ago lashing in his mind in remembrance of him showing the documents to Bryan yet avoiding the question of where they were found. Now he was confronted with regret.

"Damnit Rei. I fucked up." Kai spoke without hesitation drawing the neko jin into his arms for comfort.

"I can always forgive you Kai, but what's going on?" The amber eyed man asked, his eyes pooling there worries in golden depths.

"I-uh," he paused searching for the strength and finding it in his arms. "I had a chance to break into the head office one night after hours and managed to grab some files that I thought might help me." The blunette told Rei in an ashamed voice." I'm not pleased with myself.

"K-Kai?" Rei stuttered beginning to shudder, his heart pounding against Kai's chest. "Kai, I-I I don't want to loose you again." Rei exclaimed burrying himself into the Russians shoulder. "I can't, I just can't bare not to have you around. Tell me things were going to work out." The neko jin begged. "Tell me its okay. Please Kai?"

Kai stared down at what was now the mass of obsidian hair, blurring golden orbs and tears and frowned. Holding the man at arms length he watched him intently. "Rei I won't make promises I can' keep, but know now, that you won't be without you because this time I'll make a point to make such not so."

Rei nodded still tearfully and turned to go upstairs. "I have to tell Sakura its okay."

Kai agreed and taking the man's hand followed him upstairs.

Sakura was sitting upon the bed holding a clutching a white tiger plushy in her arms huddled amongst their blankets. "Daddy? Otousan? Is everything alright?" She asked wary of Rei's tear stricken face and Kai's stiff movement as he pulled a large folder from beneath the bed.

"Yes love," Rei told her stroking her hair and sitting next to her upon the bed. "Daddy, is just going to be away for a bit, alright?"

"Daddy?" She asked Kai, who had taken to standing next to the window looking down on the two men who were talking outside.

"Its alright Sakura, Rei will look out for you while I'm gone."

"And Uncle Tala will probably come by to play today." Rei told the girl smiling through tears. "Won't that be fun?"

"Daddy?" Sakura asked jumping from the bed to embrace Kai.

Kai sunk to his knees and took the girl in his arms smiling softly. "Be strong Sakura, you have Dranzer, she'll look after you, I'm just going away for a bit." He instructed her with rare kindness.

Rei smiled and joined them on the floor wrapping his arms around them both.

"I better go talk to them now," Kai spoke disturbing their content silence. "I'm sorry Rei," he told the neko jin kissing him lightly on the forehead. Then raising to his feet he grabbed the folder that contained the now useless documents and started downstairs, cursing his ambition as he left the neko jin and his adopted daughter huddled by the window.

Opening the door again he was greeted by Jin's outstretched arms that greedily ripped the document from his hand and a pair of handcuffs that took away his freedom. He allowed himself to be led to the police car, allowing himself one last glance to the upstairs' window where Rei and Sakura were waving both with lastered masks to hide their sadness. Turning away he took an interest in studying the ground, however as he was less than gently pushed into the vehicle, he heard Jin whisper in a voice only he heard.

"Remember Kai, this was only a glimpse, make sure to remember this image."

* * *

Please Read and Review! Hope you liked! More soon! 


	10. Useless Defenses

Avoids rotten tomatoes Oh man wow this took a long time when Ipromised it would be fast, but yo did I so not know how harsh university gets at times. Anyways I finished my last final a few days ago so my writing time is open again. It didn't help that my poetry professor was forcing me to write a certain way that completly crushed my inspiration and my writing style so now that I'm free of his evil grasp on my writingness I'll being writing lots from now on. Anyway I really hope you all a likea and I am so sorry that this took so long I feel awful and really hope it turns out okay for all of you.

Desclaimer: I don't not own Beyblade (insert something witty here)

* * *

Chapter Ten  
Useless Defenses

Kai sighed, and having given up that there would be a chance at an easy let off, he silently leaned against the cool wall of the night holding cell. It was pretty evident what he had done, he was defeated and finally his ambition had claimed the best of him. Crimson eyes closed wearily allowing him to fall into a slumberless sleep.

'Just a glimpse.' Through his almost sleep the echo of three words cut into him leaving deep searing wounds. What had the sadistic bastard meant by those words, Kai pondered, not really caring if the fuckcase had opinions about anything except where to place a particular part of his body. A glimpse? A glimpse of what… Sitting up suddenly Kai realized what he had begun to forget. This wasn't his life.

Memories of the night when Jin had first confronted him flooded his mind.

"_I could defame you right now Kai. I could rape you, shoot you, or steal anything you carry on you right now. I have the choice to give you everything or to take it away. This gun is loaded and I will fire."_

"_What's stopping you?" Kai interrupted._

"_Are you happy Kai Hiwatari?" A smirk played on the youth's lips._

"_What does that matter?"_

"_A rich, famous, powerful man, and he can't even answer a simple question. Are you happy? You have a gun pointed at your head you better listen to the psychotic killer, right?"_

"_I don't fucking care." Kai answered truly out of desperation through annoyance._

"_And if I killed you right now?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Right." The touch lessened and gun was swiftly put away._

Kai realized only now what Jin had been trying to show him. That after everything he had worked towards, his accomplishments and business still wasn't good enough. In his old life he had everything, anyone could ever want but he was still not content. Jin could have probably killed him and no one would have mourned him, in fact perhaps it was the ending he had always waited for. He wasn't afraid to loose what he had because there was noting valuable in the life he had created himself. His life held no value and neither did he, until now.

Now he had Rei. Rei gave his life the worth he had never thought existed he wondered what his answer to Jin's questions would be now. He would worry not for his own well being but for Rei's and Sakura's what would they do without him. They were a family and he could not take that away from them. He was happy now, and no value of his previous life would be able to buy that out.

"So you figured it out ne?" A curt voice pierced his thoughts. "How hard was it. I always thought it was so obvious, but the evidently wasn't the case for you now was it Kai."

"Jin." Kai growled not even having to face the man to know it was him.

"How is your captivity?" Jin asked with mock concern enjoying the shivers that ran down Kai's back. "Afraid?"

"Yes." The bluenette replied without hesitation lowering his dull crimson eyes that lacked fire.

"Why?" The man asked simply.

"Because I know why you are here." Kai replied with equal simplicity remembering why he was living this life in the first place.

"_I have done you a favor, be grateful, not everyday does someone come along and offer to right all your wrongs."_

"_That's what you call it." Kai sighed and leaned against the car so he was facing away. "So can I have my life back?" Laughter responded in his ears. _

"_Remember though Kai, this is a glimpse, just an idea of what would have been." The jaded eyed man laughed and considered something briefly before shaking his head. "Good bye Kai, enjoy this life for it may be the last I'm willing to offer." Jin waved and rolled up the window leaving Kai alone on the curb to choose his fate. ..._

Kai had chosen but it was far too late for that now.

"Lets see if I remember correctly," Jin toyed with the past that reflected in Kai's comber expression. "You practically begged for your former life back when we last met. Well guess what Hiwatari? I'm feeling generous today and you may as well get your wish!" Jade eyes gleamed with mischievous deception.

"No," Kai groaned. "Please don't! I have a purpose. I have Rei. I have a life and a daughter and my friends and…"

"None of it will stop you from disappearing from their lives when you return to your life."

"But…" Kai pleaded staring Jin desperately in the eyes seeing no mercy hiding amongst his glassy green orbs.

"I told you Kai. A glimpse. This doesn't even exist." Jin smirked. "You don't even love Rei. In fact in your old life you were convincing yourself constantly that you never loved him and that you just felt sorry for him."

"I was denying it but now I see…" but again Kai was cut off as Jin's became more passionate about his sadism.

"Kai, honestly do you think that a killer on death roe will walk free if he merely claims the 'error of his ways'? No. He will die and burn in hell. You were too good for Rei I thought. He was pathetic and beneath you. Money was important and love was not, and look where it all got you!" Jin laughed almost hysterically as Kai raised to his feet in defense.

"I fucked up-" The bluenette persisted.

"And do you think that heaven will grace you just because you realized what everyone else has always known? That you are a fuck up? No Kai. Dead end." The jaded eyed man continued lost in his tearing words. "Do you even know who I am? My job is to help people bear their pain do you know how much it hurts the Rei in your life every day to know that you don't even contact him anymore? How often he has shed tears because you won't return any of his attempts at interaction. Kai you did more than just fucked up, you deliberately took someone's pleasure and extinguished it. The pain you feel now is not half as bad as the pain that Rei has been feeling for almost ten years."

All Kai could do was stare, he was at a loss for words and emotions and the vice that held his heart so firm was breaking living splinters of rusty metal embedded deep within scorning wounds. The back of his throat went dry and it became hard to swallow, his eyes burned and sweat dripped from his brow and back. Clenching his fists he fell to his knees lost in the collision of memories both real and not, long ago and so familiar. What was this, how could he control it. Kai had always been able to control everything yet now… He broke as if years of pent up fear divulged in his conscience and he collapsed.

"Rei, no." He sobbed, holding his chest as if trying to keep his heart from falling out. "Rei, you deserved so much better and I… Rei. I…" But there was nothing left to say, this wasn't a dream he could wake up from and the consequences were definite. He had lost Rei.

"Kai," This time Jin's voice was softer and almost comforting. "You will wake up and be returned to your life, it will be hard but you have to make the best of it. Everything will be the same and it will be as if you never left and Rei will be lost."

"What do you mean lost!" Kai snapped finding it hard to raise his voice, but Jin just shook his head and stared at the down at the broken phoenix with pity.

"You are not the first to find this treatment devastating," was all the man said as he pulled a key from his pocket and picking the lock so as to free Kai from his imprisonment.

Kai just stared through the open cell with disbelief as if learned helplessness kept him rooted to the spot. Still visibly shaken Jin smiled at him trying to reassure the bluenette. Kai's eyes remained fireless though until he was able to pick himself up and raise to the occasion this might be the last chance he ever had and he wasn't going to waste it.

"You don't have long." Jin told the phoenix unnecessarily, encouraging Kai to spread his wings. Kai only nodded and pushed the man to the side not too softly before sprinting from the room and through the building ignoring the cries as the employees realized the escapee. Kai turned around one last time to glare at Jin before he left and noticed that though there was no other way for him to exit the jade eyed man was no where in sight.

-----

His thoughts were raw as he raced through the cold night desperate for Rei.

Everything came to him so clear now. The greatest difference between this life and his former life were his choice in mistake. In this life his mistake was loosing his cool and blowing it for his business career, to never become the head associate his Grandfather had pleaded for him to be, however this could not compare to the devastation his error had caused in his actual life. The mistake of leaving Rei out of his life. How could he? How could something so beautiful simple fall through his fingers. Further he had no better chance at fixing his business mistake with stolen documents than he did at reclaiming his Rei in reality. He was at a loss either way but right now none of that mattered. Only pressing Rei's warmth against him seemed to be important. Right now the only thing he needed was Rei.

He managed to flag down a taxi which took him the rest of the way home, and had practically thrown the wallet at the man when he was asked to pay. Nothing mattered to him right now more than his one love.

Everything for him was rushed but he knew that time was flying by faster than him and unless he was able to out beat this fate that was doomed to consume him he would never even have the chance to hold Rei again. Throwing the door open he fled to his and Rei's room where only then was the panic he had engulfed himself in able to fade away.

Opening the door quietly he heard Rei's soft sobs and instantly ached to cure his love of pain.

"Rei?" He called out softly before letting himself into the room.

"Kai!" Rei exclaimed startled but cheered. "Oh Kai koi!" Golden eyes pleaded their joy as he tugged Kai down next to him nuzzling his neck the entire time. "Kai I was so worried, I- I wasn't sure what to do and… what happened?" Rei asked anxiously but the bluenette only shook his head resting a finger against Rei's soft lips to silence him.

"Not now," he told him firmly not wanting to waste his last moments dwelling on mistakes.

"Alright." Rei agreed through tears happy as Kai pulled his lithe body into his lap. Wrapping his arms around the man he stroked his obsidian hair lovingly, forcing himself to remain strong for Rei.

"Rei?" The phoenix asked nervously knowing that his heart was noticeably beating faster.

"Yes…" The neko jin responded having calmed slightly now that he was in he arms of the one he loved.

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything Kai koi."

"Promise me that you will try and remember this very moment for as long as you are able." Kai told him cradling him gently.

"But-"

"No, just listen to me, just remember what you feel right now and try never to let this moment fade away." The bluenette sighed peacefully.

"I will Kai. I'll never forget the way I feel right now."

"Thank you Rei." Kai told his lover not yet ready to let go. How would he ever be able to live again without the comforting warmth that Rei provided. How was it possible to even consider a lifetime without Rei, he thought miserably.

"Is something wrong?" Rei asked having picked up on Kai's uncertainties.

"No nothing, just making sure that I impression this moment in my mind forever." Kai smiled, meeting Rei's golden pools with his own scarlet orbs.

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too Rei, more than anything."

"Kai…" Rei sighed happily into his neck.

Kai continued to smile. He continued to watch Rei until Rei could no longer the gesture and sleep over took his exhausted body. Kai stayed awake as long as he could, eventually lying Rei down on the pillow when he could no longer support his body and then joining him with his arms still wrapped firmly around his body.

He knew once sleep came it would steal this all away from him and he was determined not to loose the battle, yet it was becoming harder and harder to force fatigue away from him.

Just as the first rays of dawn broke through the dusty windows did Kai's fear deprive him from his assurance.

-----

"Mr. Hiwatari?" A voice offended him of sleep. "Mr. Hiwatari." The subtle sing song voice spoke again. "Kai, please wake up from this awful place. The media is already all over this and I don't want you damaged more than you need to be."

Kai shook himself of sleep and rightfully blinked sleep away from his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the stiffness in his back, and than that he rested upon cool cement, followed by the noticeable difference in his clothing from what he had fallen asleep in, and then t last the voice's owner was none other than his tanned secretary; Vanita.

"Vanita?" He asked still clinging to the reality that existed before he fell asleep.

"Yes Mr. Hiwatari, come on lets get out of here, I paid for your bail but I don't think any amount of money will keep the press from this."

The bluenette blinked again still confused until the world finally came into focus and he realized exactly where he was.

"What happened?" He asked a little shocked, panicking his rise to his feet.

"That's kind of what I hoped you would explain." She told him taking his arms and leading him out of the room he had apparently spent the night in and down the echoing hallways. "I was called this morning. Told that you had managed to find yourself arrested after you were found on the streets with a spray can and the strong stench of alcohol on your breath." She told the bluenette who had now left the jail and was taking to fending off the media as they attacked him with question and camera flashes.

Kai kept his eyes lowered to avoid contact but a flash of jade caught his eye and amongst the chaos he met eye to eye with him. Jin watched him easily and calm as if he and Kai were the only two there. A quick smile flashed over his features before he signaled good bye with a small wave and then he was gone. So the bastard wasn't a delusion.

Vanita hurriedly guided the dazed man to a waiting limousine and quickly encouraged him into the sanctuary provided. Kai remained silent and lost through out it all and avoided Vanita's questioning stares.

"Kai?" She tried again for an answer. "What happened? And who is Rei?"

"Rei!" Kai shouted having his emotions triggered by the name in a way that shocked the poor secretary.

"Yes," she continued voice a little shaky from being startled. "Last night they found you with a spray can and a cheap bottle of vodka. You were vandalizing your own enterprises with graffiti reclaiming that you loved someone named Rei."

Kai looked down leaning against the interior of the car confused and ashamed. Had it all been an alcoholic hallucination then? Was none of it real, he sighed embarrassed that such mannerism would cause him to vandalize his own building in such a childish way and yet… "Rei," he whispered silently, had he only imagined a life that had included the beautiful man or had he actually been robbed of reality.

"Where are we going now?" Kai asked a little disgruntled.

"Hiwatari Enterprises to sort out this mess." His secretary told him already pulling out a notebook and pen in order to explain a plausible story that might free her employer of slander.

"Alright." Kai responded uncaringly, not like it was important anyway. Nothing seemed important now but he was eager to see his handy work of art that apparently decorated his once immaculate establishment.

-----

Whispers of Kai's situation echoed throughout the office as he passed by; everything from his obvious alcoholism to his insanity. Rumors and gossip were spreading like wildfire. The women thought he had some romantic love interest with a woman named Rei and were spending their time devising stories about their connection and what was keeping them a part. Whereas most of the men were just relieved to see that the great Kai Hiwatari really was a lowly human like the rest of them, vulnerable and lost.

Kai ignored it all and made his way through mahogany doors to the safety of his private office but not even the feeling of being on top again and in control cheered him up. His thought were elsewhere, telling him that an ambition greater exists than merely power of money.

Leaning back on his suede office chair he turned it so he faced the view. He couldn't help but feel that before long this life would be left in ruins as well if he didn't clear things up and yet. It didn't really matter. The city spread beneath his window like an ocean deprived of life. In this distance he could spot the suburbs that he had imagined housed Rei and himself, Sakura, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Bryan and yet it was all of another world. He knew that without even going there that even if he tried to search out that world it wouldn't exist, at least not the way he remembered it.

Rei didn't even live in Russia, he lived… Kai wasn't even sure anymore, somewhere Rei's e-mails had told him but being the self absorbed pricks that his revelation had taught him he was, he knew those e-mails had long since been deleted except…

The reunion. Rei would be there he just had to be and then.

Without hesitation Kai pressed the intercom button on his phone to contact him to Vanita.

"Vanita book me a ticket to New York." He almost shouted. "And contact the head of the Beyblade Battle Association, tell him its urgent and do it immediately."

"Kai, I don't mean to interfere but its going to look bad if you flee the country." She replied hesitantly.

"Vanita I don't pay you to make decisions for me, please just do it." He replied not trying to be harsh.

Having come up with a plan he returned his gaze out the window and admired his last gaze from up on top.

* * *

Well? Please read and review despite the fact that it so wasn't worth the wait! XD I promise I'll update soon... next xhapter will be the finale though! 


	11. Final Distance

Here we are the final chapter. I've had this conclusion planned out ever since I first came up with this story idea, but that was over a year ago and I couldn't manage to remember all the details. I must say Echo in the Dark gave me a lot to think about and almost gave me a new idea, but I thought best to keep up with my original idea. I don't know what else to say here we go.

Desclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
Final Distance 

"Flight 182 Leaving Moscow for New York boarding at gate G8." Kai heard the loudspeaker drown emotionlessly. Reaching for his briefcase he reassured himself that this was the right thing to do and set out towards the departure area.

Handing over his ticket he watched with botched vision as others boarded all lost in their own world and so out of tune to what was around them. He had been like that, he reflected in uncharacteristically sagacious way, only focused on business and money what was to be done and foremost and not what the future held. Kai realized now just how empty his life had been; incomplete and purposeless. Everyday he lived for that day and that day alone, he never extended his ambition beyond his next paycheck and even then he only knew how to get there by immersing himself in business. It had never occurred to him that one day something might exist beyond all that, however it also never occurred to him that someone might exist to ease away all of that.

"Rei," he whispered wearily taking his seat in the first class section. Placing his briefcase on the empty seat next to him he stared out the window for a long time, not caring as the ground slipped away from him and then the city and at last his life. He couldn't handle it anymore.

The last few night spent alone were the hardest he had ever had to sleep through. He found himself longing for and constantly reaching for the warmth that should have been Rei but only grasped hold of expensive Egyptian cotton and suffocating air. At work his desire was no better, he spent his hours wasting away by the window lost in though and vacant of all feeling. The company had relied on him until now, and yet he left it to fold in on itself; allowing the employees to make devastating decisions that would consequently bring about and inevitable downfall and still he didn't care. What was life without Rei, he contemplated dully knowing that he didn't even need to think of the answer, it was obvious.

Crimson orbs eyed the world impassively as the enigma behind them rubbed his temples in a bothered manner. It wouldn't be long before he'd be in New York and have to face the neglected neko jin.

The plane touched the runway not long after sunset much to Kai's relief, there would be no reason to track down Rei this evening and he could take still more time to collect himself and prepare for the event tomorrow.

When Kai arrived at his hotel of choice he was disappointed to discover that the penthouse was already reserved as well as most of the upper class rooms. Cursing his luck he satisfied himself with a mid level room on the fifth floor and meant to turn in for the night. This strategy however was not carried out as planned.

"Kai?" A voice called from behind him. "Kai, is that really you? Kai!" The cheerful voice sounded as a flush of navy blue and blonde fell upon him.

"Yo man, we so didn't think you'd be here."

"We were worried that our fearless leader might not show for us." The blonde teased stepping back from their former captain and into the navy blue haired man's arms.

"Tyson? Max?" Kai blinked suddenly as if seeing them for the first time. Both men had dressed up well and showed none of the scruffiness another Tyson and Max he knew had.

"How's Bryan and Kenny?" He asked precariously loosing himself of reality.

"Well Kenny is…" Tyson thought a moment, "doing something for really smart people who have no life but way too much brains." He concluded with a smirk, "but as for Bryan how the hell am I suppose to know." Tyson laughed holding Max close with one arm securely over his shoulders.

Kai could have hit himself for his stupidity. Why the hell would that world be anything like the truth. It seemed that nothing was as he had imagined.

"Right." Kai replied in a short tone.

"Why would you ask about Bryan Kai?" Max asked with one eyebrow raised in a sort of comical expression.

"No reason." Kai sighed and stared away from his two former teammates lost in thought until Tyson brought him back with his objective for this whole ridiculous excursion.

"Have you seen Rei yet?" The navy haired man asked curiously.

"No not yet." Kai replied truthfully though the other two caught on to his reserved and withdrawn gesture.

"Oh." They chorused together taking their turn to look away.

Crimson eyes leered at them suspiciously but immediately dropped the accusation after his thoughts were again transfixed on the neko jin he hoped to track down. Maybe now was a good time to find him. If Tyson and Max had booked a room here than what was the possibilities of Rei doing the same?

Kai contemplated it a moment but again placed the idea aside. Was part of him nervous about confronting Rei? It had technically been ten years, had Rei even waited for him?

"How've you been Kai?" Tyson asked pulling the bluenette away from the thoughts he was all to willing to melancholically dwell on.

"Uh," Kai responded returning from his daze, "Good." He spoke hesitantly his tone proving his words to be a lie.

"You sure bout that?" The navy haired man questioned trying to capture Kai's eye contact.

"How about we go sit down?" The blonde suggested noticing Kai's weariness, he gestured toward a small alcove down the hall where a small sitting area had been devised.

At first Kai was going to decline, but seeing Tyson and Max all of a sudden allowed him to feel secure like the old days when they were team. Although he had always complained about the others and avoided or disregarded them a part of him always needed the Bladebreakers and just the acknowledgment that he "belonged" somewhere always gave him strength. It had just been easier to resent them for he knew if he hid behind his charade of disgust for his teammates, then he wasn't as likely to get attached to them and thus miss them when they were absent. This strategy however failed when he had begun to fall for Rei.

At first their relationship had been nothing more than a mutual agreement. Kai tolerated Rei and Rei understood when Kai needed his silence and when he wanted to talk; even if they were only small conversations that discussed the weather, an up and coming challenge or the idiocy of Tyson and Max. Kai had come to respect Rei and valued his companionship, it seemed to him now that he hadn't even noticed their affections for one another until they kissed. Even then neither was surprised by the action and instead it merely opened another door for them to mutually pass through.

Kai spent most of his time with Rei and when he was away from the neko jin he found himself constantly craving him. This is what had led them to their demise.

Kai had been selfish, he always wanted Rei with him and felt abandoned when Rei announced that he would return to his village in China for some time. Kai had done all but begged him not to leave but Rei declined claiming that he was needed and would return to Russia within a month. After a week though Kai contacted him and insisted that he return for things had taken a turn for the worst with Kai's Grandfather. Upon arrival Kai felt the satisfaction he had longed for and that night had shown Rei how much he meant to him.

It was a blissful experience for both boys but one that had finally claimed their final separation. Kai's grandfather discovered their affair and detested both of them denouncing Kai as his kin and casting Rei out of his house. He demanded that Kai remove himself from the golden eyed youth's presence and denounce Rei as his lover. At first Kai was willing to fight but as Voltaire wore away at Kai's spirit Kai found it would be easier just to let Rei go with promises that after things settled with his Grandfather, he and Rei would rekindle their companionship.

These promises were hollow though, as Kai now recollected. The only honesty that Kai had to offer to Rei at the airport was deceit as he wove a pattern of hopes that would not exist. He made it clear to himself and subtly to Rei that there would be no reason to continue. Kai had eventually fallen victim to what he so hard had tried to protect himself from and the only solution he deemed worthy was to distance himself from the neko jin so he might never have to worry about being hurt by severance again. He had been selfish though part of him had not wanted to hurt Rei anymore by calling to him and pushing him away in the manner he had demonstrated, a greater part of him had been more afraid to be hurt again. In truth the phoenix was nothing more than a coward so afraid of his Grandfather that he was willing to cut ties to what was really important.

He was free now though. He did not have Voltaire to overshadow his decisions anymore.

"Yo man! Have you been listening at all?" A voice jumped at his turmoil disturbing away his thoughts.

"Um…" Kai looked up meeting his crimson dazed orbs with the jubilant pair that watched him intently. "Excuses me I think I'll turn in for the evening." He told them raising to his feet and reaching in his pocket for his key card. "Goodnight."

Kai could not even find the precarious sanctuary he desired within his room as he dropped his suitcase and sat down on the bed rubbing temples nervously. He stomach had managed to form a tight knot ever since he had boarded the plane and had not loosened in the slightest. He warily reached out and fingered the down comforter draped over the bed and sighed not able to bear another night with out the feel of Rei's warm body next to him.

"What have I become?" He asked himself knowing there was no simple answer to this dilemma. Eventually concluding that tomorrow would not come any easier if he stayed up all night he lay back on the bed and slowly fell into an apprehensive sleep.

-----

He was fortunate enough not to be plagued by nightmares but instead shallow hopes and fears over took his mind the minute he rose. What was he so afraid of he wondered, blinking away sleep and vainly reaching out for a comfort that did not exist with him at present.

Groaning softly he rolled over on his back brushing thick slate locks from his eyes, with one last quick surveillance of his he was able to note that this morning like the past few days still stirred little hope. Each morning he thought that perhaps waking to reality was all a dream and soon enough he would awake to the smiling neko jin. Reality was beginning to sink in finally. This was not his dream.

He dressed quickly, wearing casual slacks and a loose buttoned shirt, he felt vulnerable without his usual suit however he wanted to show Rei that he could still be the person he remembered. And then he paced. The event wasn't until that night and thus gave Kai all day to become anxious lost in the feeling of loneliness.

-----

The bluenette opted not to take a taxi and instead enjoy a walk to the auditorium hall where Mr. Dickinson had instructed the reunion would be hosted. Each step took him closer and yet each step weighed him back what would he say to Rei? He had never prepared anything, would he just jump at whim and announce his love for him, or remain subtle about the matter?

The streets he walked reminded him in a way of the night he first encountered Jin, and he found himself wishing that the little shit would appear before him now. Though he had been a brat maybe he would be able to answer these questions or at the very least be the source of an anxious vent, he thought flexing his palms into fist a couple of times.

The sun was setting by the time the bluenette made it to the hall. Laughter and shouts rang out from within beckoning him to enter and encounter the past, and still his body refused to cross the threshold. He leaned against the wall outside the door breathing deeply and finding his confidence. Rei. A life together. A dream. A warm lithe body to protect and hold. The sweet aroma of the cheap coffee Rei had brought him in the mornings. A better life for them both. Rei's warrant of so much more. Memories of the fake reality he had found encircled his thoughts until he discovered that the strength was as easy enough as the crave he felt whenever he thought of his former companion.

Stepping away from the wall he placed his hand on the door handle all at once overtaken by a euphoric sensation that spread through his body. At last he would have the one thing he had ever wanted. Opening the door he was all at once blinded by the vision that clouded his sight. He was immediately greeted by former acquaintances, teams he had defeated, and past friends. His first reaction was to duck out of the room and leave this place forever, why had he come here, all the cheer made him a little ill and yet he knew that is he was to walk out that door now he would never return. Braving the crowds he smiled and greeted them the best he could and set about searching for Rei. Was he not here? As he took a moment to panic he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. The warm gentle feeling the danced around him told him exactly who the person was. Turning around he was greeted by the golden eyed man.

Rei looked amazing, he wore a deep red Chinese styled tunic with black and silver trim, and a simple pair of black pants. His hair was tied back loosely so that his rich ebony hair tumbled over his shoulders and down his back. His amber eyes survey Kai warmly, allowing Kai to loose himself in their golden depths. Rei was truly beautiful, warmth seemed to radiate from him as he called Kai's name claiming him back to reality.

"Kai," the man called again smiling, "I'm glad you could make it." The smile refused to submit as Rei gently reached for Kai's hand and led him away from the epicenter of the party. "I was worried you wouldn't come when you never returned my e-mails." The neko jin told him not wavering at all unlike the emotion that surged through Kai.

They found a quieter place to sit and took a moment to take in one another for a moment before continuing the conversation.

"I'm sorry Rei." Was all Kai could muster as his heart leapt to his throat. How could he have ever disregarded this person that after all this time was still willing to confront him and unconditionally act true to him. "I'm sorry." He said again looking down, scarlet eyes taking a fascination to his hands.

"Kai." Rei whispered softly placing a hand on the man's shoulders. "I'm not sure if you are apologizing for the e-mails or what, but its okay we all have our lives now."

Kai looked up briefly, crimson meeting amber as the phoenix was left for wonder how this man could be so forgiving. How could anyone be so generous and kind. Kai hardly deserved someone like Rei.

"For everything Rei." Kai spoke sullenly finding his voice would not come to him.

Rei looked away for the first time and swallowed deeply as if he had choked, his expression faltered a moment before he looked back to Kai sporting a reconstructed smile. "Is that why you came here?" The man asked his voice not as soft as it had been.

Kai considered this but then slowly shook his head, he had to fight all the desires in his body that begged him to pull the neko jin into his arms and kiss his soft hair. Instead he gripped his hands and swallowed yet another lump that swelled in his throat. "Rei, I…" He faltered a moment and then directly confronted Rei's eyes with his own. "Rei I came to tell you that I- I… I love you."

Rei's smile faded instantly and with it any strength that the neko jin had been reserving to correct it. Rei looked away and then looked at Kai. He looked at his hand and studied the floor and when nothing came to save him he jolted forward so that his head rested in his palms and soft sobs emitted his lithe body.

"Rei?" Kai asked terrified by his reaction, nothing hurt more than this moment and as he watched he realized he should have never come. Why was Rei acting like this didn't he still love Kai? Why the hell was Rei acting like this! That selfish bastard, Kai glared, his pain mutating into anguish and then fury. How could Rei do this to him! Raising to his feet he felt a hand reach for his arms as Rei too dragged himself to a standing position so that he was facing Kai.

"You bastard." Kai growled silently, hating Rei right now with every nerve of his body. " You selfish little shit. Who the hell do you fucking think you are!" Kai snarled possessed by unimaginable rage.

Rei just waited patiently through Kai's outburst, holding on to the enraged phoenix with one hand and wiping away his tears with the other.

A few curses and insults later Kai had begun to weaken until eventually he was drained and lost; staring into Rei's eyes with confusion.

Rei let go of his arm. "You can go now if you want Kai, I just couldn't stand to see you leave with the emotion you just felt. I know how it feels that's the way you made me feel and…" Rei looked away. "I apologize for everything. I- I do love y-"

"Rei!" A voice called out from behind Kai. "There you are I was wondering where you got off to."

Kai spun around and came face to face with bright blue eyes and pale skin. "You!" Kai glared and then submitting knowing he had lost.

"Kai!" The man greeted him with surprise obviously ignoring the searing glare Kai had now given up.

"Tala…" Rei whispered a little startled before stepping out from behind Kai and greeting the new comer warmly.

"Rei?" Tala looked uncertainly at the man and then to Kai. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Rei replied.

"Alright." Tala doubted, unconvinced by Rei's answer. Shaking his head he looping his arm around the neko jin's waist and pulled him closer to him, kissing away a stray tear that remained.

It was too much for Kai to bear at once and still… Closing his eyes, for a moment Kai felt he could just loose himself in the darkness behind his eyelids and pray for death. He wanted to just disappear, in only a few days his life had gone from stable to chaos. Kai felt as if his inside had been ripped from him and placed on display, he felt naked and empty like at any minute his last breath would come and he could find bliss, but instead when he opened his eyes Tala and Rei were walking away from him, entangled in an embrace.

Rei looked over his shoulder offering Kai one last smile before leaving his life forever, and Kai knew that it would be okay. He wasn't sure how yet but it just had to be.

Fleeing the reunion he ran from the pain. What had ever made him think Rei would wait for him? Rei was too good of a person he didn't deserve to be lonely as Kai spent his life fucking up. They were doomed from the start. How could this happen. How could any of it be alright now? He had lost it all. Placing himself on a limb he had tried and things had not been perfect now that limb was breaking, falling, and dragging Kai into the depths. Rei was too good a person for him anyway. Why should Rei have to wait around for Kai to realize what he should have always known. That the most wonderful person he had ever meant had been there for years by his side and yet…

Kai was numb. It all hurt too much. Nothing could make this right again. Rei had turned his back on him. Kai sunk to his knees in the middle of it all and broke down. Tears could no longer be held back and he dove into his aching silent sobs. Was it over?

"Here you are sir. Have a good flight." The attendant told him with a plastered smile, Kai tore the ticket from her hand and left in search of the departure gate. He was but a shell now; alone and confused, his emotions and feelings had been torn from him and placed in a forbidden place unattainable by him.

Walking through the rows of people he felt nothing. There was nothing left to feel. Rei had what he deserved and if the phoenix really loved him he would see that. It was the only way he could accept what had happened.

Blind to anything he found his gate after clearing security and fell into an awkward terminal chair no longer caring for the executive lounge he would usually claim.

"Kai?" A deep voice question with great uncertainty. "Kai Hiwatari?" The voice was determined.

Kai casually looked up with bleak eyes vacant of the pigment that usually gave them their fiery life.

"Hmmm… I guess fate would have that I did have to actually confront someone." The man spoke slightly amused as he sat down next to Kai. The burnt out phoenix looked to his side and familiarity crept into his mind.

"Bryan?"

"Yea. Long time no see. Where you headed?" The man asked searching his bag for something.

"Russia."

"Me too." Then as if contemplating a reason Bryan smiled at Kai with stormy eyes. "We have a few hours before our plane leaves. Want to get a drink with me?" The Russian asked raising to his feet and offering Kai his hand.

Kai stared Bryan down a moment and was flooded with the memories of the slummed Bryan from his dreams. Maybe that life might have been nice, with and Rei and all but… he had made a decision long ago. A decision he now intended to keep since his loss of Rei would not be in vain. Long ago he decided that he valued success over love and that was it had to be.

Taking Bryan's hand he was able to nod, a spark ignited again softly within his mind. The flicker of Rei smiling over his shoulder one last time caught his attention for a moment before he had to brush it away.

-----

Jade eyes watched the two men walking together with curiosity. Jin was pleased with the revolution that had occurred, it had hurt to see Kai so heartbroken but it had to happen, now that all the pain had been released Rei would be able to move on. Jin sipped his coffee slowly enjoying the brief moment of relaxation. It was hard carrying other's pain, but that was how he lived his life. At least now he was free of Rei's and soon to be Kai's as well.

* * *

Well then. Who wants to throw rocks at me? This was really hard to write and I was literally crying as I wrote it though I hate to say this but I am kinda dissapointed with my finale. I feel unsatsified and thus you all probably do so as for some good news ... ... ... there will be an epilogue to follow. 

Other than that I hoped you liked this story I appreciate reviews and though its been a long time going I appreciate all of you who continued to read this story and comment. Please read and review and look forward to my epilogue to follow.


	12. Tears are not Enough

Well here we are. This took way to pathetically long I just had such a hard time figuring it out I had all these long complex ideas in my head until I realized simplicity was the best way to go and thus I present my epilogue. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I can't believe I took so stupidly long to finally write this. Also thanks for your positive comments I wasn't sure how you guys would take my sudden twist and you all seemed to understand where I was coming from. (and between you and me I don't really like BryanxKai either, it just kinda worked though I love TalaxRei hence Financed Love which I'll finally update now that I'm done this.)

Anyway enough blah blah... ta da!

* * *

Epilogue  
Tears are not Enough 

The sapphire metal gleamed with pride as it was fingered gently by its possessor. It reflected the same hesitant strength that the holder was emitting, as if though the power was obvious it was reluctant to appear.

Kai sighed carefully and leaned back against the cushioned leather chair lost in endless though. Dranzer seemed to watch him contently observing the bluenette as he confronted the reality his mind had been forcing away for weeks.

When he had returned from New York he had been a mess, he looked back on his actions with dismay for the shameful way he had acted, he was Kai Hiwatari after all, not some pathetic coward. At first he was unable to shake his detest for the man he had traveled half way across the globe to find, until he had begun to reflect upon himself. Kai realized after much contemplation that his selfishness and arrogance had lost Rei to begin with, so what would make him think that this very same attitude would win him back. The phoenix shook his head sadly brushing his slate bangs away from his face lethargically.

Returning to Russia had also left him with many decisions. Hiwatari Enterprises remained in his possession and even if he didn't want his name behind it, it still proved to be one of his greatest successes. His first step was to reclaim his position and begin climbing the long winded staircase back up to stability. The second decision came in a form he had never expected. The echo of said thoughts sounded from the answering machine as he once again failed to pick up the phone.

"Hey Kai? I know you are there." A brief pause followed completed by an exasperated sigh. " Kai, its Bryan. Listen I errr…" This time the pause was more awkward. "My job is sending me to this stupid convention to report on the cultural values that culinary arts have on one another or something or other." More exaggerated pauses followed by yet another sigh. "I don't want to have to go interview them all alone. I have two tickets. Next weekend. Want to come." It wasn't a question nor a suggestion just a statement. Kai raised his gaze momentarily, eyes flickering to the red flashing light that signaled that he had a message and then shrugged. Might as well.

-----

"Thanks Kai." Bryan told his companion passively, lifting his briefcase into the trunk of his car. These kinds of stories aren't what a usually have to investigate, but the woman who writes the culture columns is on maternity leave. Apparently this culinary convention is some big deal so someone had to cover it." The Russian explained rolling his eyes.

Kai agreed politely but was hardly interested in Bryan's rant about the journalistic magazine he wrote for.

"Do they have these things every year?" The bluenette asked making conversation with the other.

"Err… yea I think so. Chefs get together internationally and have some sort of bake off." The stormy eyed man laughed humorlessly.

Kai smiled slightly amused by Bryan's description of a group of men getting together in frilly aprons to exchange recipes.

"How did you get so lucky." Kai inquired rhetorically.

Bryan just shrugged and took his place in the driver's seat starting the ignition.

Kai was content with Bryan's company and had even begun to piece together the story of the other man's life through dropped hints. It had soon become apparent, though neither man ever spoke of it, that they were both in the same boat so to speak. Bryan had lost Tala near the same way that Kai had willingly relinquished Rei. Together they had come up with the unspoken decision that neither of them deserved what was lost and thus had begun the healing process. Kai was unsure if it would ever amount to anything beyond the companionship he was content with now, nor did he know if he even wanted more from the some what apathetic Russian. He had concluded it was best to just accept the hand that Bryan seemed to deny holding out to him. Kai smiled lightly thinking of the stupid way the older man seemed to withdraw himself from the world unless the world happened to feature something he was interested in. Could Kai ever be that interest?

Shaking his head abruptly to clear his mind of these thoughts he took to staring out the window listlessly.

-----

The convention wasn't really as bad as Kai had assumed it would be. After Bryan explained apologetically that he would have to leave Kai for a few hours in order to meet with some of the cooks for interviews, Kai had thought it best just to explore on his own. He spent most of the morning wandering around and cursing Bryan for dragging him hear only to ignore him.

Jealousy he watched as people displayed their life long ambitions for others to taste. They probably had all had dreams, whether those dreams were to be internationally recognized masters of culinary arts or anything else. Most of those he came across seemed content. Kai withdrew from the crowds flushed with self-pity for his insurance company. Why couldn't he have lived for his dream, he wondered briefly. Why was he so self-loathing?

The day wore on with no sign of Bryan and just as Kai was getting fed up and ready to wait for the Russian at his car, nostalgia caught up with him. He felt someone behind him before he heard the bittersweet voice that whispered his name.

"Rei." He whipped around off guard completely in sheer desperation.

And there Rei stood. Afraid and confused and a little hurt. His amber eyes blinked suddenly as if trying to brush something away before he dressed his expression with the fake smile he was so famous for. His lips formed words but then dropped them with a sigh as Rei gave up and looked to the side searching behind him. He was searching for Tala's protection Kai guessed with a pang of hurt. Kai stared at his former love indecisively should he just turn or leave, however it was Rei who had approached him. He supposed he should start with the most obvious question.

"What are you doing here?" The bluenette asked bluntly careful to keep his distance of the barrier that Rei had placed.

Rei looked around as if contemplating an answer for Kai, until Kai noticed his attire. Rei was a chef here. One of those individuals he had been envying earlier for following their ambitions in life and living up to there dreams.

Rei shifted from foot to foot looking awkwardly at Kai's feet while tugging the hem of his white chef uniform searching his surroundings for something to say.

"I… uh…" He attempted before he was interrupted.

"Congratulations Rei." Kai announced suddenly startling Rei from his stutters. Amber eyes fluttered a moment in brief confusion before taking on the first true smile Kai had seen since _his _Rei. All at once his demeanor changed Rei rid himself of his fidgets and stood up straight meeting Kai's gaze with a smile.

"Thanks Kai."

Kai smiled back, he couldn't help it Rei used to always have this affect on him. Kai thought back momentarily to the past when no matter how bad things had been Rei's simple cheer could always lighten his mood, and now that very same trait that emitted from him now became contagious.

"I see you really made something of your life." Kai offered politely though meaning it full heartedly.

"I did." Amber eyes shimmered joyfully," and you too." He added obviously more comfortable with this new direction. "I read about you and your company sometimes in the newspapers. When I was invited to this convention…" he paused a moment thoughtfully, "I had kind of wished I'd run into you. I didn't think it would actually happen." Rei smiled.

"I guess all things happen for a reason." Kai replied brushing away the truth behind such statement.

The younger man smiled and nodded before his attention was caught by something else.

"Kai. Rei." Bryan's voice came suddenly as he walked towards the companions with Tala at his side. "I ran into Tala and thought you might have found Rei." Bryan explained

"Tala." Rei smiled as Tala came up to him and wrapped his arm loosely around his waist. Kai watched expecting to feel the familiar pinch of envy and yet it didn't come instead he admired the way the red head and young chef met eye contact lovingly, as if no words needed to be spoken between the two and mere contact could explain a thousand words. Kai smiled at the scene and then gestured towards Bryan.

"Well I guess we better be going." He told the older Russian who nodded in agreement. "I'll see you around Rei." He smiled at his former lover. "And Tala," he spoke as an after thought. "Take good care of him."

"Will do Kai." The red head smiled, blue eyes honestly filled with love for the man he held close.

Kai was about to turn away when he felt a tug on his arm and looked over to see golden eyes watching him intently before arms were thrown around him. Surprised he took a moment to take in the feeling then gratefully wrapped his own arms around the smaller figure.

"Kai," Rei whispered so only the bluenette could here. "I love you and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Rei." Kai whispered back holding him close as to loose himself in the moment. "Good luck."

"You too." Rei sighed happily stepping away to captivate the phoenix one last time in the golden pools of his gaze. "Bye Kai."

"Good bye Rei."

* * *

Thank you again hope to see you all soon with future stories. Love for Kai and Rei who did live happily ever after as far as I'm concerned. Lol. 


End file.
